You and Me
by Crisibabe
Summary: Stefan and Elena have been best friends since they were kids, Stefan will start college in the fall and Elena will be a Senior in high school back in Mystic Falls so she plans to make their last summer together perfect. There will be bumps along the way, secrets will come out, can the two best friends survive the summer? Will they become a couple? (ALL CHAPTERS UPDATED 3/26/18)
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC...**

 **Stefan and Elena are best friends who grew up together and this summer is going to be their last one together. Stefan will be a Freshman in college in the fall and Elena will be entering into her Senior year of high school so they want to live it up together before Stefan goes away. However there will be bumps along the way to their perfect summer.**

Chapter 1

"Look at him, he's such a woman magnet!" Caroline Forbes exclaims to her best friends. "I swear Elena I don't understand why you haven't snatched that sexy ass up yet!" she practically yells. Rolling her eyes Elena Gilbert gets her leather jacket out of her locker slamming it shut. "One we've known each other our whole lives, two he's a senior who only dates and screws girls his age, three my best guy friend Stefan Salvatore is hot and Elena Gilbert is not." "That's such a lie Elena and you know it, you're hot little number, the type of girls that Stefan messes with are hoes. There you go, that's the difference." Bonnie Bennett explains to her best friend."I still think that you and Stefan would make a hot freaking couple." Caroline informs Elena as she flips her blonde curls over her shoulders. "And yeah you've known him all your life and he's your best guy friend, but aren't those the best stories to tell the grand kids?" Elena throws her long straight brown hair over her shoulder as well and the girls begin to walk towards Stefan.

"Grand kids Caroline?" Elena asks her raising her eyebrow. "Mm hmm, of course your children will come first and I get to be auntie Care, but yeah little grand kids to tell your amazing story to." Caroline smiles making Elena and Bonnie burst into laughter."There's my favorite girl!" Stefan announces stepping away from his group of friends. Wrapping both arms around Elena, Stefan whispers, "Hey you." Elena smiles into Stefan's hard chest hugging him back and breathing in his cologne. "Hey, so tell me how does it feel to officially be done with high school?"When they pull back Elena looks into his emerald green eyes and her heart jumps into her throat. Stefan puts his arm around her and takes her away from her friends and his, just the way he likes it only the two of them together. "I feel like it's going to be depressing not seeing your beautiful face everyday." He smiles as they walk out of the school and to his car.

Stefan of course being the gentleman he is opens her door for her and she slides into the soft leather seat of his Porsche. As he gets into the car he looks at Elena's legs, she's wearing jean shorts that are high up on her legs and it gives him a lot to look at. Stefan bites his bottom lip looking at her, if only he could run his talented tongue up and down her legs he thinks. "Well, I'm sure that once you're in college and you'll start meeting new people, find some girls to occupy you, and little ole Elena Gilbert from Mystic Falls, Virginia will never cross your mind Stefan." Elena informs him with a bite in her starts the car and looks over at his childhood friend, how could he ever forget such a beautiful person? Not just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. "Lena, I promise you that no matter how many friends I make or if I find girls to occupy my time, you will always be in my life as a constant." She looks over to him wishing she believes him, wishing she could just freeze their time together and never let go of her best friend, but sadly she has to. "At least we have the summer right?" she asks with a forced smile. Stefan licks his bottom lip, he has always hated when Elena was hurt and felt worse if he was ever the one to cause it and in this moment it's one of those times and it's eating him up inside.

"Actually, Katherine invited all of her friends to her summer house to spend our last times together as seniors and I accepted." He tells hers regretfully. "We're leaving the day after graduation and won't be back until the week before college starts, just all of our friends together one last time." The thought of it makes him smile inside being with his senior class that also means no Elena whom of all of his friends, is his best friend.

Elena can't breath or form a sentence at all, it's as if he had taken her heart and busted it into a million little pieces. She had made plans for them, had bought concert tickets, gotten the okay from her aunt to stay at her beach house in Florida and had completely called off all of her plans just for the two of them. Knowing that he would be going to NYU in the fall she wanted to make their last summer together perfect. They were friends and he kept referring to the senior class as his friends, as far as she knew he could've cared less about them, guess she was wrong. "Elena?" Stefan asks, he sees that she's just blankly staring out into the great beyond. "Elena?" he asks again, getting worried about her. Whipping her head around she looks at him trying not to cry her eyes out. "Ugh, yeah, sure that.. ah.. that sounds like fun, have a good time." Elena is basically lost and in another world and he sees it. "What's wrong?" Stefan asks her and she frowns at him. "Why would something be wrong?" Stefan raises an eyebrow at that. "Did you not hear yourself?"

"Stefan it took me by surprise is all, I cleared out my summer plans for you, because last month you asked me when we went to prom together if I wanted to spend the entire summer with you and I said yes." Elena breaths out in one frustrated breath and then continues. "You told me to make no plans at all, so I made ones only for the two of us and I was going to surprise you at your graduation with the Bon Jovi concert tickets I bought." Stefan is utterly speechless. "Then I got the keys to aunt Jenna's beach house in Florida, because we haven't gone to the ocean in forever." Stefan feels like the biggest ass in the world, here is this amazing girl who has went above and beyond for them and he was going to cancel on her just to spend the summer in Richmond with Katherine and a few others.

"I am so sorry." he says and she let's a tear roll down her cheek. "I forgot we were going to do that when I agreed to go with them. When I had mentioned spending the summer together at prom, I was kind of trashed." Elena just silently cries and looks out of the passenger side window. Stefan lifts her chin and turns her face towards him, he brings his thumb up to her cheek to wipe away her tears. "Forget them, I'm going to be with the most important person to me this summer." he says through a sincere smile. Elena looks at him and smiles back, "Are you sure Stefan? You've already made plans with the she devil." Stefan chuckles, "Well, I had already made plans with you, so that rules over whatever plans I made with the she devil."

Stefan kisses the top of her head, "I'm yours this summer,one hundred percent yours babe." Elena blushes at the nickname and she wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you Stefan." Stefan hugs her back, just holding onto her and he breathes in her berry shampoo, he will sure as hell miss this girl when fall comes. "I'm sorry for being an idiot." he tells her, Elena leans into him more, "Don't be." she whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright, now I need the handsome graduate to come over and take a picture with my beautiful niece!" Elena's aunt Jenna yells to Stefan as he makes his way towards them wearing the red graduating cap and gown with his diploma in hand. "Making my way Jenna!" Stefan yells back smiling to the group. Caroline looks to Elena who has her eyes glued to Stefan with a goofy grin on her face. She walks up next to her and clears her throat, "You have a little bit of drool on your face." Snapping out of her day dream Elena looks at her friend, "What?"Caroline rolls her big blue eyes and smirks, "You can't seem to take your eyes off Stefan, how are you ever going to be able to resist him when you two are all alone this summer?" Elena blushes at the thought of her and Stefan being alone together for the whole summer. "Caroline, we've been through this." she says. "Been through what?" Stefan asks once he has walked up on them.

Elena is at a loss for words, she can't tell him what they were talking about it would be a huge embarrassment to her. Caroline thankfully swoops in and saves the day. "We were just talking about what's going to happen after we graduate next year, and as much as I want us to be roommates in college Elena wants to take a year off instead." Ok, maybe she didn't save the day, true to her word Elena had told her big mouth friend about taking a year off from school, but she didn't tell Stefan. Before Stefan can respond Jenna starts holding up her camera."Now smile you two!" she beams happily. Elena and Stefan pose and smile brightly for Jenna, Elena's red summer dress barely touching her knees matched well with Stefan's cap and gown instead of clashing with it. "One more Jenna, this time I want all of us in there." Elena tells her pointing to everyone around them. They all stand in a group handing the camera over to Mr. Tanner, Mystic High's guidance counselor. One big group of friends and family in one picture, Elena and Stefan are in the center with Damon, Stefan's brother next to him. Next to Elena is Caroline, Bonnie next to her and Elena's twin brother Jeremy on the side of Bonnie. Standing by Damon is Jenna and her boyfriend Alaric with Matt and Tyler in a crouch by Elena and Stefan's feet in their cap and gowns as well.

Once the picture is taken Stefan takes the gown off the graduating attire and looks to Elena who seems to be admiring him in his dark wash jeans and black button down shirt. "I guess I'll see you tonight at the party?" Elena asks Stefan looking up at him. He wasn't too pleased with hearing the news of Elena not wanting to go to college, but they had plenty of time to talk about it, all summer to be exact. "Yeah, I'll see you at the boarding house, Tyler and Matt are picking up the kegs, while Damon and I are going to move shit around so precious things won't get broken." he laughs. "Yeah, baby bro just how I planned to spend my day." Damon smirks, earning a eye roll from Stefan. Elena giggles while pushing Damon's shoulder, "Play nice boys. See you tonight senior grad!" She yells over her shoulder as she catches up with Caroline and Bonnie. She had to find the perfect outfit for Stefan's party tonight and they had only a few hours to shop. Stefan watches Elena walk across the school parking lot, a smile never leaving his face. "So, when are you going to grow a pair and ask Elena to be your girlfriend?" Damon asks slapping Stefan on the back. Stefan sighs as he turns back to look at his brother, who is now checking out some girls while they walk to Damon's car.

Stefan shakes his head at Damon's words after they drive away from the High School. Damon laughs at his little brother knowing that he is right, he just needs to work harder to get Stefan to realize he's right about the Gilbert girl. "Damon, I don't know why you keep insisting that Elena and I have something for one another." The older brother rolls his eyes, "Stef, every time you're with a girl Elena always has something negative to say about her, she gets pissy and mean towards her. Not to mention that when she has a boyfriend, you become a dick for the entire length of her relationship with the guy, but when you're both not with anyone you're content." Stefan didn't ever see it that way, they're just best friends who are very protective of the other."I see the way you look at her Stefan, there is no reason to deny that you're in love with your best friend, I mean come on Elena is beautiful, smart and is loyal to you." Stefan rolls his eyes, he knows this already. "I know that Damon, Elena is someone that any guy would be lucky to have." "Then why can't that someone be you Stefan?" Damon asks him hitting a nerve with his brother. "Drop it please, Elena and mine's relationship is fine the way it is." Stefan tells him not really believing his on words.

Hours later there is a massive party going on at the boarding house, cars and people flooded the place. When Elena, Caroline and Bonnie arrive they instantly look for drinks and Stefan. As the girls enter into the main party area heads turn, Stefan looks up and his heart almost stops when he sees Elena. She sees him and throws a sultry smile his way, Stefan smirks at her and begins walking to her checking out what she is wearing. His green eyes rake over her body, she has on a short and tight strapless white lace dress, down on her feet are a pair of bright red 6 inch peep toe pumps. Her hair is in a side braid and shows off her pretty neck, Elena's eye makeup is darker than she usually wears it, making her eyes pop and her long lashes stand only thing Stefan thinks about is taking her to his room, away from all the hungry eyes of his fellow male graduates. "Don't you look hot Mr. Salvatore." she comments looking at his dark jeans, black boots and his tight black v neck shirt topped with his leather jacket. Of course his nick named 'Hero Hair' is perfectly styled as usual, but Elena's attention snaps to his dreamy eyes that are now in a haze from the amount of booze he's consumed. "Me hot? I'm afraid that you have me mistaken for you miss Gilbert." he tells her leaning in foe a makes a face knowing that she's about to get very drunk, she sighs, "So what are we drinking?" With a huge sexy Stefan Salvatore grin he hands her his cup. Elena takes the cup and sips on the liquid, "Of course Jack and coke." Elena coughs out making Stefan laugh. "So did you bring your stuff?" Elena nods into the cup as she takes another sip, "Good, drink up beautiful because we're leaving as soon as we wake up." Stefan tells her reaching for the bottle of Jack Daniels behind him.

As the night wears on Caroline and Elena are busy on the dance floor while Bonnie films them from across the room. "What are you doing?" She hears a voice behind her making her stop the video. "What do you want Damon, are you here to fill my head with promises only to get me in your bed?"Damon moves to stand in front of Bonnie who glares at him. "I'm just wondering why you're over here and not on the dance floor with your besties, judgey." "Not that its any of your business, but I don't dance Damon." Damon smirks at her, "Well, then its time you start." With in an instant Damon snatches the phone from her hands and drags her on the dance floor. Stefan watches Damon and Bonnie dance with a grin on his face, Damon has had a thing for Bonnie since forever, but being that she's younger than him, he never acted on it. Now that Bonnie's about to be 18 he's finally making a move on the Bennett beauty.

Right as Stefan moves towards the throng of dancing teens he feels two hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?" A sultry voice flows into his ears, Stefan cringes instantly. "Katherine, I didn't know that you were coming tonight." Stefan says before turning to face her."I couldn't pass up partying with my favorite Salvatore brother." Katherine Pierce smirks devilishly at her bed buddy. Stefan sees that she's wearing a tight black dress that reaches her thighs and her sex heels as he calls them. Her tight curls are thrown up into a pony tail for once he notices. "Well drink, party and have fun. I know I will." Stefan tells her before moving around her going in search of Elena. Katherine scowls at him as she watches Stefan make his way onto the dance floor. "Of course, he has to go play with his precious and nauseatingly sweet Elena." Katherine mutters to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena wakes up to the sound of a door shutting, groaning she rolls over into the pillow, "Stefan Salvatore why did you let me drink so much when you knew we had to go on a road trip today?" Laughing Stefan makes his way over to his king size bed sitting down a glass of orange juice and some Aspirin on the nightstand. "Well, I thought you were the one who was supposed to be keeping an eye on me, after all it was my graduation party." Elena looks up at him and notices that he just got out of the shower, his hair still wet, wearing his dark sweats and no shirt with the smell of his body wash clinging to him. She sits up and realizes that she is in the shirt that Stefan was wearing last night. "How did I end up in your shirt?" she asks raising her right eyebrows. Stefan stands up walking to his closet grabbing a similar shirt only the color is gray. "Well, after many drinks, dancing and getting into a fight with Katherine you wanted out of that dress and into my shirt before you passed out." Elena's head snaps up after receiving this information. "Wait, the drinking and dancing I get, but..." Stefan sits back on the bed and moves a piece of hair out of Elena's eyes, "But, Katherine came up to you being a bitch because I am spending my summer with you. She cornered me at one point in the night while I was making us a drink and I went on and told her that I had already made plans with you and that I couldn't go with her. Katherine being her bitchy self was instantly pissed and she went out of her way to get everyone's attention and made the comment about you being a scared virgin. She went on to say that if you thought spending a whole summer with me would make you lose it then you were not only out of your mind, but out of your league." Stefan looks to the floor, he knows that Elena is a virgin and he loves that she is, he considers Elena pure and not tarnished. See being best friends with someone your entire life has its benefits about knowing every little detail about the other person. He knows that Elena isn't scared to have sex and can easily get any guy to sleep with her, but he also knows her to her core. Elena wants passion and romance, she wants to love and be loved back before she gives herself to someone, before she gives away the one thing she can never get back. He admires her deeply for that, she's smarter than the average teenage girl.

Elena blushes and slides under the sheets and brown down comforter on Stefan's bed, "Then what happened?" Hell yes she's embarrassed, just because her best friends knew about her virginity status didn't mean that everyone else had to. She wasn't even thinking about having Stefan all to herself for those reasons. Yes, he's her best friend and hell yes he is every bit of the word sexy as fuck, but she's Elena and he is Stefan and that's it. Stefan chuckles to himself and pulls back the covers and gazes into Elena's beautiful brown eyes. "You hit her as hard as you could with your fist and she went down instantly. One fucking hit and shit hit the fucking floor." He's all out laughing now as he remembers seeing Katherine go down, Elena's eyes widen at the news. She's always hated Katherine Pierce and always hated that Stefan chose her to be his Friday fuck buddy, but she wouldn't have ever thought that she would or could hit her. Hell she had never been in a fight in her life, but Stefan made sure a long time ago to teach her how to defend herself, just in case.

"Then you pulled me up to my room and stole my shirt." Stefan left out the part of being turned on by her decking Kat or being turned on by her yanking him out of his shirt pushing him on the bed and stripping out of her dress right in front of him and having him put his shirt on her. Left out the part where they kissed, a lot while they were on his bed. Yeah somethings are better left unsaid. She's already looking mortified by not remembering anything, so he figures this one thing could wait or never be spoken of. He's always wanting to spare her if he can. "So then I conned you out of your shirt and passed out?" Elena asks getting up from the bed, she walks over to his bathroom door but stops before entering. "Did anything else happen?" Stefan doesn't want to tell her anymore of the story because he knows her and he knows that she will be embarrassed by her actions. He also knows that he can't lie if she asks and since she has asked he decides to go on and get it out. So much for sparing her he thinks while smiling at her. "Stefan?" "We sort of made out until we both passed out." Stefan winces as he let the words fall from his mouth, he waits for the explosion about to happen. Elena blushes a deep red and runs into his bathroom slamming the door shut. "I'm going to shower then we can get on the road!" she yells from the other side of the door. Stefan releases a breath before standing up to put their bags in his car. It is already starting to be an interesting summer.

Two hours later Stefan is driving down the interstate with a very quiet Elena sitting in the passenger seat, he looks over to her and decides to break the silence. "I initiated it Elena, I'm sorry. We were both trashed and I did it. I'm sorry." Nope not sorry at all, but he is sorry that she's feeling like its her fault. He can see it all over her face, she believes that its her fault that they made out. Elena looks over to him and nods, she's sure taht he's just being nice. Not wanting her to feel bad, so of course he's going to put it on himself. "Tell me." Stefan takes an exit and pulls over into a small diner. "I'll tell you everything once we get some food in us." She smiles at him and gets out of the car and all she has running through her mind is, did he like it? No matter who started it, did he think she was good at making out? She wants to mentally slap herself for thinking such a thng since they were drunk and it would've never happened if thtey had been sober, but she's a girl who just kissed the most hottest guy ever. The most hottest and experienced guy who is also her best friend.

After they order food and eat in silence Stefan begins to wonder if she really wants to know. Usually she's straight to the point with things, but right now she's not even looking at him. Elena finishes her last bite of food and looks at her best friend who is patiently waiting for her to speak to him, Stefan just gives her a sweet and kind smile making her stomach flutter. She can't believe that they made out, she can't believe that he started the make out session. What the hell was happening between them? Shaking her head she concludes that it was probably because they were drunk, why else would the Stefan Salvatore kiss his lifelong friend? "Ok Stefan, we ordered and ate so now you can tell me what happened last night." Elena informs him in a hurry, she just wants to get it over with, pull the band-aid off. Stefan clears his throat and stretches out in the booth. "Like I said I was the one who started it, you pulled me up to my room saying you needed out of your dress, then pushed me onto the bed and stripped me out of my shirt, you then changed in front of me and made me help you put my shirt on." Stefan reaches across the table and takes her hand in his making her look up from her empty plate, "When I got you into the shirt I sat back on the bed grabbed your hand and sat you down next to me, then I asked how you were feeling and you said, pissed, embarrassed all of the above." Elena squeezes his hand encouraging him to go on. "Then I leaned in and kissed your cheek, I told you that you had no reason to be embarrassed and when I pulled away you had this look in your eyes that made me go in for the real thing, so I leaned in and kissed you." Elena blushes and turns to the window, "You kissed me back and then we were laying on the bed making out." Stefan finishes with a shrug, like its no big deal to him, its really not. Kissing Elena was way better than kissing Katherine. He's glad that it was Elena he was with in his bedroom, happy that Katherine wasn't the one making his jeans tight for a change.

Elena decides that she needs to ask another question about the previous night, "So we passed out and didn't try to take it further? I mean I know we didn't because well, you know I would know that about myself at least. I just want to know how far we did go or tried to go." Elena looks back to him biting her bottom lip, she's never done anything like that before. Yes she's had boyfriends, but she's never been so drunk that she doesn't remember kissing them. "I want to know because at least it wasn't with a stranger and since it was with you I want details if you're ok with that. I mean I don't remember anything and that scares me, what if I had been with someone else?." Stefan nods his head and gives her a small smile. He completely understands where she's coming from. "I was laying on top of you and I kept running my hands up and down your thighs and you couldn't keep your hands out of my hair and then we passed out sometime, that's all that happened Elena. I promise you. We just kept kissing until we exhausted ourselves. " Elena sighs and takes his hand in hers, she wants him to know that she's not regretting it, just regretting not remembering. She's actually pissed at herself because she would love to have the memory of kissing Stefan, she knows it won't happen again. "I believe you Stefan, I'm just having a hard time taking it all in, I mean we've never done that before." Elena couldn't believe that she had done that with Stefan, sure it's not like they had sex, but having her best friend's mouth on hers, tongues joined in a heated make out session while they were laying in his bed, it was a lot to take in.

She and Stefan and never kissed each other like that, it had always been on the cheek or on top of her head but that was it. Also they were always sober when those sweet displays were done, last night was a different story. "Elena, I don't know how you feel about it, but for me it wasn't the worst thing that we could've done nor does it change anything for me with our friendship." Stefan tells her with a serious expression on his face, he hopes that nothing has changed for her either. "Honestly, I'm glad that I was with you doing that instead of getting drunker than I already was and possibly ending up having sex with someone who I would've regretted being with. I don't want you to think that I hated that it happened even if I can't remember." Stefan nods his head, "I don't regret it either and I'm glad that you were with me being that you don't remember." Elena never thought about that, "You know as embarrassed as I am, I am happy to know that I was with you, not having sex or doing that with some other guy, especially since I don't remember it and that is what makes me embarrassed the most Stefan... not remembering." Stefan gets up from his seat and joins her on the other side of the booth wrapping his strong arms around her. "I would never let that happen to you 'Lena, I've always got my eyes on you because I care about you so much. If someone were to try to advantage of you, I would kill him." Elena hugs Stefan as hard as she can, "Thank you for being not only my best friend, but my personal protector as well Stef."

He smooths out her hair and kisses the side of her head as usual, "And thank you for knocking Katherine on her ass, I've been needing my own ass kicked for sleeping with her this past year. Also, I'm sorry for not seeing how much of a bitch she is to you, I mean you're more important to me. Trust me when I say that Katherine is nothing to me Elena, just someone who can help a guy out." Elena cringes at that, if she ever disliked anything about Stefan, it was the girls he slept with. She of course knows he's a guy and a very sexual guy who loves to have fun with very sexual girls, but it still made her hate them. "I know this will sound stupid and immature but, can you promise me that if you get the urge to screw her ever again that you'll just go elsewhere or bite the bullet and have blue balls or something. She's the worst." Laughing out loud, Stefan nods his head. "I promise you Elena Gilbert, that no matter what I won't have sex with Katherine Pierce anymore. I never should have in the first place, I was blind to how she really treats you. Not that you're being bullied and can't take up for yourself, you fucking proved that you can last night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena was one pissed off bitch two days later... Instead of being at the beach house she and Stefan ended up at a hotel that Caroline and Tyler were in. They were supposed to be in Panama City but instead they ended up with their friends in Pensacola, 2 hours away from their destination. Stefan and Elena were invited to their hotel party and since it was on the way they couldn't say no to their friends. But once they got there Caroline was pissed because somehow Katherine had got word about the party and since she and Tyler are friends she hopped on over to them. Caroline had thought that Katherine was supposed to be in Richmond, Virginia not Florida, she had apologized to Elena for their nightmare showing up and even though Elena had told her that she knew it wasn't Caroline's fault she still hated having to see the curly haired spawn of Satan. For the most part though she tried to ignore the bitch, but then some way or another she would look and see her talking with Stefan. They were either taking shots together, laughing it up about something or posing for selfies on Katherine's phone.

Elena knew that Stefan was already friends with Katherine, but she still hated that she had all of Stefan's attention. She barely spoke three words to Stefan the whole night and Caroline kept watching the two as well and had begged Elena to knock her out again, but she simply refused saying that as long as she stayed away from her all would be kosher. The next morning though Elena was ready to get back on the road, she was waiting by Stefan's car when she caught sight of him coming out of Katherine's room. Katherine came running out in a hot pink nightie that barely covered her ass reminding Stefan that he left his watch. After she had given it to him, the two kissed on the lips and Stefan came over to the car. 'So much for his promise' Elena thought to herself. In the back of her mind Elena knew that Stefan didn't belong to her and that she had no claim on him, yet he had never broke a promise to her and that was what killed her inside. Stupid, childish, immature virgin Elena, I'm just jealous and that's the real problem. She thinks while she watches Katherine walk back to her hotel room. "Ready?" Stefan asks her with a bright smile. Elena's full expression is hidden by her big sunglasses so he can't see the disgust and disappointment in her eyes. "Yeah, I can't wait to get as far away from Katherine as possible." she says while entering the car.

Stefan gets them back on the road and he sees that Elena is distant and cold, "Something you want to share with the class?" he asks her kind of annoyed. Elena shakes her head, "Nope, just ready to be at the beach is all." Of course Stefan didn't buy it, he's known her since they were kids and he can clearly see that something is eating at her. "You sure, you haven't even spoken to me at all." Elena's head snaps towards him and she snatches her sunglasses off, "I'm sorry Stefan, but I don't like people who say one thing and do another." Stefan is floored, where's this coming from? Was she on her period or something? "I have no idea what you're talking about Elena." Elena sighs and puts her sunglasses back on, "Can we just not do this, my summer vacation has already been set back and I don't want to fight with you of all people because this is our summer. I'm just tired, lack of sleep and slightly hangover is all." Finally they arrived in Panama City Beach, Elena had slept the rest of the drive since they had gotten in the car and Stefan was more than eager to get out and stretch his legs. He unpacked the whole car telling her to go unlock the door and start settling them in. Once they had their bags unpacked Elena wanted to take a swim in the ocean, but a storm had started up and made that impossible. While Stefan's taking a nap on the couch and she's sitting in her room thinking over everything that had happened. She came to realize that its not just about him breaking his promise to her, it goes far deeper than that. So she decides to stop being in a piss poor mood and start enjoying their time together. After all he would be gone by summer's end and she would be left with memories and phone calls until the holidays.

Three hours later the rain stopped and Stefan woke up on the couch and saw Elena sitting outside enjoying the slightly chilly breeze. The opening of the sliding glass door got her attention as she looked up and saw him standing before her with pleading eyes. "I saw you coming out of her room this morning, I saw the kiss and I was mad." Elena tells him as soon as his pleading eyes meet her sad ones. Stefan says nothing as he joins her on the deck and sits next to her. "Anyway, it's none of my business, so please let's just not talk about this and go grab some dinner, I'm starved." Stefan decides to drop it for now, he's hungry and just wants to have a good time, so he nods at her and stands up. "Ok, I'll go shower and then we'll go." Elena smiles at him and joins him inside going their separate ways to get ready. As Elena looks at all of her clothes on the bed in her room with a towel wrapped around her and one on her head she feels clueless on which outfit to wear. She knew she should've called Caroline before getting in the shower, yeah she needs her other best friend's fashion advice. Not just because she is going out to dinner with Stefan, but because well... She's single and maybe she'll met some guy that might take her confused mind off of her hot best friend. "You can do this Elena, you do not need to Skype call Caroline for help." Elena whispers to herself. Rolling her eyes she picks up a pair of white, short jean shorts and a bright neon orange tank. Once her clothes are on Elena brushes out her long locks and decides to let it hang in natural waves down her back. Then she puts on her bronze eye make up, black eye liner and sticking on fake eye lashes just for the hell of it. "Now what shoes to wear?" She asks herself. Finally she decides on her white slip on Converse, grabs her phone and purse and walks into the living room.

"Stefan?" "In here." Stefan calls out from the kitchen, Elena makes her way over to him and sees that he's poured them two shots of Patron. "You look beautiful as always Miss Gilbert." Elena giggles feeling like they're back to being their normal selves which makes her relax. "So do you Mr. Salvatore." Elena sees that Stefan is wearing his signature jeans, a dark green button down shirt and his black riding boots. Yeah, that's her Stefan and he's one freaking handsome guy. "What are the shots for? Trying to get me drunk before dinner?" Stefan winks at her, "No, just one shot to start our wonderful vacation." Elena picks up her shot and the two clink their glasses together before tossing the drink back. "Damn Stefan, Patron really?" Elena laughs wiping her mouth. Stefan shrugs as he takes another shot, "Damon bought it."When they're walking to Stefan's car Elena realizes that they never picked out a place to eat. Stefan opens her door and she slides in on the cool leather seats, the rain storm earlier had chilled the temp a bit, but Elena wasn't Stefan joins her in the car she turns to look at him smiling, "Where are we eating? If you say McDonald's I'll punch you in the face." Stefan places a hand over his heart, "And here I thought my Elena would love the idea of me letting her pick whatever her heart desired off the dollar menu." Elena slaps his shoulder, "Jack ass. Really where are we going to eat?" Stefan smiles at Elena tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Damon told me about this awesome seafood and oyster place, its called 'The Back Porch Seafood and Oyster House'." Elena clicks her seat belt and relaxes into the soft leather seat. "Sounds good to me, I just want some butterfly shrimp." Backing out of the driveway Stefan smirks, "What no oysters to get you all riled up?" Elena makes a gagging noise, "That's gross Stefan and has it actually ever been proven?" Stefan shrugs, " I have no idea and I don't plan on trying it. I have other ways of getting turned on." Elena's heart flops, but she just shakes her head and watches the city as they drive.

"So tell me more about you wanting to take the year off after graduating instead of going to college." Stefan says as the two get walk to the entrance of the restaurant. Elena sighs and stops him from entering. "Look I know you're probably mad that I didn't tell you, but its only because it was a thought I had. Nothing is set in stone Stef, I mean I still have another year of high school left." Stefan nods his head at her statement, "So what brought this on?" Shrugging her shoulders Elena tells him, "I don't know, its just that after I graduate I'll be free of school you know? It would be nice to go travel or something, instead of jumping right back into school after summer. I won't have to worry about studying my ass off all of the time." Elena finishes with a laugh making Stefan chuckle. "Like I said its not set in stone, so let's not worry about what I'll be doing a year from now and just enjoy the now here with each other." Stefan throws an arm around her pulling her to his side and kissing the top of her head. Breathing in her shampoo and perfume Stefan relaxes and nods his, "Alright let's go feed you and enjoy the now." Elena giggles and snuggles closer to his side as the two walk in side. "I'm glad you're with me Stefan." Stefan smiles at his best friend, "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After dinner Stefan and Elena decide to take a walk on the beach, Stefan watches Elena as she does cartwheels in the sand. After a while she sits down and looks out into the ocean view. Laughing he says, "You look happy." Elena beams her best Elena Gilbert smile at him and shrugs, "I am happy Stefan, I'm on the beach with my best friend, there are no interruptions, no thinking about my mom and dad and what they're doing. Its just so good to finally have no cares at the moment, especially no Miranda and Grayson thoughts on a loop in my head."

Stefan smiles and joins her on the ground, "Well, I for one am happy that nothing is plaguing you. Thing is you need to try and keep it that way, so tonight is the last time we'll bring your parents up. This is our time to just throw caution to the wind and enjoy every second of our time together." Elena seems to ponder his words, then a mischievous grin spreads across her face.

"What?" Stefan asks her half amused and half curious. He knows her too well and right now he can tell that she is thinking of doing something. "Ok, we're best friends right?" Stefan nods. "Of course." Elena licks her bottom lip. "Well since we're going to be throwing caution to the wind I say we do something that we have never done before, something we've all joked about doing every summer."

Stefan smirks as he knows where this is going, "Let me guess, skinny dipping in the ocean?" Elena giggles and nods her head. "Yes, but if you don't want to do it in the ocean we can always get in the swimming pool back at the beach house." Stefan thinks it over for a second. Him and Elena, naked in the water? Just the two of them? He of course knows that they're just friends and even though they made out in his bed while they were drunk... well they're still friends. However, he isn't going to miss the chance to see her naked.

Standing up and dusting the sand from his jeans he smirks at Elena, "Well, why are we still here?" Elena reaches her hand up for him to take, as she gets to her feet she asks, "Would it be cool if we went to the beach house first? That way we can take towels with us and maybe hit the Patron or whatever else kind of booze you brought?"

"Let's go." Stefan says leading the way back to his car. "Ok, so since we're doing my carefree thing why don't you pick one that we'll do while we're in Florida?" Stefan takes her hand as they step onto the sidewalk and he pulls her close. "Hmm, let me think on it and I'll let you know." Elena snuggles in close to him, "Better make it good Salvatore, I just don't get naked in front of everyone." Stefan chuckles as he helps her into the car, "Don't worry I'll come up with something that you'll carry with you forever."

When they get back to the house Elena goes to her room to get her towel and then she thinks about what she's about to do. "Ok, no big deal right? Stefan has seen naked girls before so this won't be anything new to him. On the other hand Elena, you have never seen a guy completely naked and not just any guy.. Stefan." Her nerves start to get the best of her and she takes a few breaths. "Calm the fuck down, my God its Stefan. Your best fucking friend Stefan and it will be ok." Looking into her floor to ceiling mirror she nods her head after her self talk and strips her clothes off.

Walking to her bed she grabs the Patron bottle that she snagged off the kitchen counter when they came back. Turning around she looks herself over in the mirror. "Good thing Caroline and Bonnie made me get that wax." Shaking her head she holds the bottle up to the mirror in a toast, "Here's to being carefree and throwing caution to the wind." With that she take a big drink that makes her gag.

Stefan has his towel wrapped around his waist and is waiting for Elena on the deck leading to the beach. He himself can't believe they're doing this, but he's not backing out. He has seen Elena in her bra and panties, in a skimpy string bikini that had him readjusting his shorts before and has even caught himself wondering about what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around his waist. Yet he always chalked it up to him being a guy around a hot girl, he's 18 with raging hormones so of course he would have those thoughts. Now though, they would be skinny dipping in the damn ocean and he would see her naked and exposed.

Looking up into the night sky he says, "If I died tonight, I would die a happy man." The sliding glass door has attention turned to Elena. "You ready?" she asks him with a silly smile. "I am if you are." Stefan replies hoping that she's still going to do this. Fuck being friends for the moment, he wants to get lost in all Elena's glory. "I brought this." She tells him walking to the steps of the deck. "The song says Tequila makes your clothes fall off, guess we're doing this backwards." Stefan tells her taking the drink from her hands.

"Well, we wouldn't be Stefan and Elena if we did everything by the book." Stefan laughs at that, "I'm damn glad that we're Stefan and Elena then." He tells her once they reach the water. "Ok, take a few sips and hand it over, then we'll drop our towels and swim." Elena say with confidence. Thank you liquid courage. "Deal." Stefan says taking a needy gulp, he hands her the bottle and looks into her chocolate brown eyes that look damn near black in the night.

Elena gets her sips in and sets the bottle in the sand, she grabs her towel. "Skinny dipping in the ocean, we've done dumber things." Stefan drops his towel, "No, I don't think we have." Elena drops hers, "Well, then we'll make this future memory a dumb one we'll cherish." Her heart is beating out of her chest as the words and towel fall. Elena can only look into Stefan's eyes, but he looks at her. All of her.

"Elena." Stefan says seeing that she's following his eyes. Shaking her head and taking a breath Elena looks at his body. Her eyes dance over his perfectly sculpted chest that she's seen a thousand times before. She sweeps her gaze down to his delicious V line and finally she zones in on his manhood which she concludes is perfectly sculpted too.

"You're beautiful Stefan, I mean it's like you were made to be a Greek God or something." Elena let's the words slip from her lips. Ok maybe too much liquid courage? Stefan smiles at her and takes a step closer to his gorgeous best friend. Stefan cups her face tilting her head so he can look into her eyes, "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen Elena, inside and out."

Elena blushes praying that he can't tell and if he can he ignores it, Stefan takes her hand. "The water's waiting." He says to her as they turn to face the dark ocean. "Come on then." She whispers.

"Holy shit that's fucking cold!" Stefan yells after coming up from the water. "No shit Sherlock." Elena laughs at him. "Gilbert's and they're damn ideas." Stefan says shivering in his spot. Elena rolls her eyes swimming up to him. "Hey, you could've said no." Stefan grabs her head and dunks her under the water.

Elena resurfaces and shoots daggers at Stefan, "You'll pay for that one!" She yells out swimming towards him, but Stefan goes under the water. Elena stops and starts treading, "You can't hold your breath forever." She whispers to herself. Suddenly Stefan grabs her ankle and pulls her under with him. Once they're back up and gasping for air they begin to laugh at their childishness.

Elena throws her arms around Stefan's head and he wraps an arm around her back bringing her closer to his chest. The feel of her bare breast against his skin sends a different kind of shiver through his body. Elena smiles at him leaning her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for being my best friend and doing dumb things with me." She says through a smile making him smile in return.

Stefan hugs her closer to him, willing himself to not wrap her legs around him. He knows that she is Elena and is his best friend, but right now he wants to just be a guy and ravish her body. "Thank you for calling me beautiful." He chuckles making her giggle. "Well, I was just calling it like it is. I mean I have one sexy bestie."

Throwing his head back laughing Stefan asks, "Did you just say sexy bestie?" Elena nods her head. "Oh yeah, you know what? I'm going to go to one of the airbrush stands on the strip and get you a shirt made with those exact words." Stefan rests his head on her shoulder smiling like an idiot. "You would make me wear too."

Nodding her head Elena plays with the ends of Stefan's hair on the back of his head. "Of course I would sexy bestie." She giggles.

 **JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS STORY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING IT AND IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE JUST PM ME**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena and Stefan had been in Florida for almost a month and now that its June, Stefan had something planned for Elena's birthday. He had everything planned and she was in the dark about it, thankfully Caroline hadn't said anything to Elena over their Skype calls. Everyone knew that Caroline was bad about letting things slip.

They had learned through their blonde friend that she and Tyler broke up when she found him in bed with Katherine while they were still in Pensacola. Elena was pissed but Caroline told her not too worry because she was already going on a date with Matt and things for the two of them were looking good. Bonnie had been spending time with Damon ever since Stefan's graduation party, he bugged her to hang out with him and she finally caved. Now the two were an actual couple, Stefan just hoped that he wouldn't hurt Bonnie after he had finally gotten what he had been chasing after for so long.

"Happy birthday." Stefan whispers in Elena's ear while she pours herself some orange juice. Elena just grinned and turned to give him a hug. "Thank you." She tells him while placing a kiss on his cheek. Stefan smiles and takes her orange juice from the counter, "This will taste better with champagne in it."

Elena watches Stefan make up their breakfast drinks. "Birthday mimosas, pour em up Salvatore." Stefan smirks at her and does what he's told, after a few drinks outside at the beach Stefan jumps to his feet. "Come on we have a whole day of fun ahead of us." Elena smiles at him and shakes her head, "What do you have in store for us?"

Stefan shrugs, "Guess you'll see after you get your ass out of that lounge chair." "Fine then Mr. Secrets, let's go." Elena says biting her bottom lip, Stefan has to grind his teeth together at the sight of her doing that.

They're first stop is at another seafood place, then they make their way through various shops. Stefan buying Elena everything she found with his credit card even though Elena protested. After a long day of shopping and exploring Stefan decided it was time to take her home to her surprise.

Elena had fallen asleep in the car and when they pulled up to the beach house he had successfully gotten her out and carried her inside while she slept. "Elena wake up, we're back." Stefan whispered into her ear. Elena's eyes popped open and she looked into Stefan's eyes noticing just how green they really are. A smile crept across her face and he smiled back. "Look." he said in a gentle voice with a grin.

Elena turns her head towards the living room and is shocked to see what's there. "Surprise!" Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and Matt where in the living room. Elena noticed all the decorations and a huge birthday cake with presents surrounding it.

Stefan let's Elena get to her feet, she is very surprised at the view. "Did you plan this?" She looks back to Stefan who is giving nothing away. Stefan shrugs, "Maybe." Elena throws her arms around him squeezing as tight as she can. "Thank you!" Stefan squeezes her back, "You're welcome."

Caroline and Bonnie walk up to give her their birthday hugs while Caroline puts a birthday tiara on Elena's head. "When did you get here?" Elena asks hugging her friends beaming a bright smile. "Last night, Stefan had this all planned before the two of you ever left Mystic Falls though." Caroline answers her with excitment laced in her voice. "Yeah, he left the key under the door mat when you left this morning, so we had all day to plan the night for you." Bonnie giggles happy to be with her friend.

"So we have the cake that Stefan ordered just to your liking, chocolate with buttercream icing, and there are booze with drinking games, and of course presents." Caroline mentions as she leads Elena into the living room. She looks at everything, the wrapped to perfection presents which she knows Caroline done herself. The cake stands out the most, a three tier chocolate cake that is a shimmering pink with gold trim. The very top of the cake has a shimmering gold 18 standing on the top of it. A keepsake.

Bonnie hands her a dress bag, "Now for you to get into your party dress, from me and Care." Elena smiles and takes it from her. "Happy birthday Elena." Matt says coming to give her a hug too. "Thank you Matt." Damon just raises his glass of Bourbon to her in a toast, giggling she simply waves to him.

Stefan walks up to her, "So is everything ok?" Elena spins around and slaps him on the arm. "That's for spending a bunch of money, for keeping this a secret and yes everything is better than ok." She says pretending to sound mad. "Your brother was going to come, but he ended up going to Denver with Jenna and Ric" Damon says pouring another glass.

"That's fine, I'm completely happy with the people I have here in this room." Elena tells them before her and the girls make their way to her bedroom.

Once they're out of earshot Damon hands Stefan a drink, "So little brother, is this your way of earning brownie points with Elena?" Stefan rolls his eyes at Damon's dumb assumption. "No, this is me giving my best friend a good eighteenth birthday Damon."

"You do like her though, and don't lie to me Stefan. I can see it now more than I ever have, you want that girl in a bad way." Damon tells him settling down on the couch. Matt lights a joint and nods his head, "Damon's right Stefan, everyone knows that you have a thing for her and from what Caroline has told me, Elena is denying what she feels for you." Damon smirks, "Everyone sees it, you both feel it yet you're both a couple of idiots."

Running his hands over his face Stefan snaps, "Yeah Damon I want to be with Elena more than friends and more than just having someone to screw. I want her to be with me, but it can't happen. If we were to ever get together and break up we can't just say well we can be friends again, it would never be the same."

Damon waves his brother off, "You're being dramatic Stef, just go for it." Scoffing Stefan asks Damon, "Like you did with Bonnie? How long is this fascination with her going to last Damon? You've finally got your conquest so when will you pull the plug?"

"Don't change the subject brother." Damon laughs out, "Just ask Elena out." Stefan ignores him and takes the joint from Matt. "Come get me when she's ready for cake." Stefan tells them walking outside.

On the other side of the house a similar discussion is being held.

"So you mean to tell me that you've been here with the hottest guy we know since school let out and you haven't done anything?" Caroline asks Elena while curling her hair. Elena sighs and looks at Caroline in the mirror. "No Caroline, its not like that with us. I will admit that I have a thing for Stefan, but we've been friends our entire lives."

Bonnie begins to put blush on her cheeks and she can't keep her mouth shut. "You know that I'm with Damon now and we talk more than you would think. He says that Stefan has been in love with you for years now Elena, that he's just too afraid to say anything because he's afraid of ruining the friendship." Caroline nods her head in agreement, "Also, he's afraid that you won't feel it back."

Elena closes her eyes and laughs, "Damon doesn't know what he's talking about, I mean come on! Have you seen the girls that Stefan gets? Why would he want me?" Caroline sets the curling iron down, she turns Elena to face her while she crouches down. "Sweetie, those sluts are just that sluts. Stefan can have real emotional and deep, raw conversations with you, he knows that you have depth and that you're way more important and beautiful to him. You mean the world to him, just look at what he's done for you on your birthday."

Bonnie giggles telling her, "We didn't drive here, we took a damn plane and Damon didn't pay for that, Stefan did. He will do anything for his Lena." He wants to be with you because your Elena and to Stefan no other girl can compare."

Caroline picks the curling iron back up, "So take the plunge Elena, go get your man and love him forever because he's more than a hot body with a gorgeous face and you know it, those are just the bonuses."

Elena laughs and has tears come to her eyes, "What happens when he leaves for college? I'll just be some girl he grew up with in Mystic Falls while he's in New York surrounded by thousands of new people." Caroline rolls her eyes, "Well, for one you're not just some girl he grew up with. Two Stefan isn't like that, I promise you that if you just give him the chance he will show you that he can be with you while in New York."

Bonnie wipes Elena's tears from her face, "Come on Elena, you know that you want this. Just put yourself out there and you'll love what you get in return."

Elena nods her head she knows that she can't deny this feeling she has for her best friend anymore. " You know I can't sit here and pretend anymore. I want Stefan, I want to be with Stefan so I'll tell him how I feel, but not tonight. I want this to be a private thing, just me and him. I promise I'll do it, because you're right Stefan is more than a hot body with a gorgeous face, he's my Stefan." With a smile on her face she turns back to the mirror letting her best friend girls finish getting her ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is shorter than the others...**

Chapter 7

The alcohol was flowing, music turned up, cake eaten and presents were opened. Everyone in the beach house was having a damn good time, Stefan and Matt were playing beer pong at the moment while Elena and Caroline were their drunk cheer leaders, Bonnie and Damon were on the couch snuggled together watching the scene before them.

"Damn Stefan do you always have to win?" Matt groaned downing yet at the thought of downing another glass of beer, Stefan was winning by a mile. The champ smirked at his wasted friend and said, "Awe, come on Matty, be a big boy and drink up."

Elena giggled as Matt tried to down the beer only to have it spilling out everywhere. "Matty, Matty he can't win, Stefan keeps beating him!" the girls slurred in their attempt to cheer in their drunken stupor making the whole house laugh.

Yes the birthday girl was fucked up, she had taken every kind of shot they shoved in her hand. Elena could never turn down alcohol so she obliged and drank whatever she had in her hand.  
"Ok, that's enough for me. I'm going to crash for the night." Matt said blinking his eyes to stay awake while leaning against the wall. Caroline giggled as she helped him up, "This one needs sleep and I guess I'll be the one holding the waste basket tonight. Don't worry Elena, nothing will be puked on except for me I'm sure."

Elena laughed and gave her friends a hug, "Night Matt, night Care. Thank you for being here." Caroline kissed Elena's cheek. "Wouldn't rather be anywhere else love." Elena watched the two blondes struggle to make it into their room with an amused smile on her face.

Stefan came up next to her, bending down to whisper into her ear he asked, "Something funny?" Elena jumped and squealed. "Stefan!" He just shook his head and laughed. "Sorry." He told her shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, I was just thinking to myself how I always knew that Caroline and Matt were going to be a couple."

Damon and Bonnie had disappeared as they turned back towards the living room. No surprise as to what they were doing Stefan thought joining Elena on the couch. "Caroline was always so wrapped up in Tyler, how the hell did you see her and Matt being a thing?" Elena rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you guys I swear."

Stefan chuckled, "Enlighten me then." Elena got up from her spot on the couch and stumbled into Stefan's lap. She gave him a sloppy but cute grin, "Matt and Care Bear have always had a thing for one another, and when no one was ever looking they snuck secret looks. I however always seemed to catch him, see Caroline wasn't pissed that Tyler cheated on her because she was ready to be with Matt, it was the person who he cheated on her with that pissed her off Steffy."

Stefan raised an eye brow at her, "Steffy?" Elena shrugged sipping on her beer that was on the coffee table. "So she was pissed that he slept with Katherine?" Elena nodded her head. "All of us girls have always seen Katherine as a threat because she is a man stealer, when she wasn't screwing you she was with someone else's boyfriend."

Stefan sighed, "That wasn't always the case Elena." Elena snorted, "Whatever." She was silent for a moment as she leaned back on Stefan's chest, he kissed the side of her head. "What is it?" He asked, hoping she wasn't thinking about her absentee parents. Her eighteenth birthday and they can't even call?

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up and into his kind eyes, "It's not that you broke your promise about sleeping with Katherine Stefan, I mean I get it you two are great looking people who have a high sex drive and are used to being together in that way. People who are on the same level of sexiness should be together, its almost like its a law." Elena giggled at her words, she was hoping that she made sense. In her mind she was, but she hoped Stefan was getting it.

Stefan now wishes that it was her parents that was on her mind, why of all times to bring Katherine up, did Elena have to be drunk off her ass? "My problem is that I'm jealous of her, I'm insecure about myself, I just turned eighteen and I am still a virgin. I can't even get a guy to sleep with me, I must be just a fill in until someone better comes along, someone like Katherine who knows that she's beautiful and oozes sex."

Elena lets a tear that she hadn't even noticed in her eye fall. "A girl like her who is experienced and can get any guy and it pisses me the fuck off when she parades around with you shoving it in my face." Elena looks away from him, "I mean come on I get it, you and her have this thing and you and I well we're just friends, but she just has to put it out there to hurt me."

Stefan takes her chin turning her to face him, seeing her face breaks his heart. Elena keeps talking, looking more at his hair instead of his eyes, "To show Elena Gilbert that Stefan Salvatore has his prize." Her emotions getting the best of her now that she's intoxicated, but she couldn't stop her mouth from spilling her words.

Shaking her head Elena stands up abruptly, "I'm sorry Stefan, maybe you should've spent the summer with Katherine and your senior class, because I've done nothing but get in your way with my insecurities and jealousy over some bitch that you screw. It's none of my business and we're just friends, so from now on I'm just going to keep my mouth shut. I have no say in who you sleep with and I am sorry for putting you in a position where you have to choose her or me, that was immature and wrong of me." She gets up from his lap and downs the rest of her beer before tossing it into the trash.

But it doesn't take Stefan but a second to get to his feet and run after her. When he finds her in her room crying into a pillow he makes his way over to her bed. The look on his face is sad, he hates seeing her like this, she doesn't even know how much she is envied by tons of people. Envied by HIM! "Elena, I envy you because of your virginity, its the one thing that is apart of you and no one can take it, unless you want them to." She sobs harder into the already soaked pillow, "Girls like Katherine have to always prove their the sexiest and most experienced because they have nothing else to offer because they used up what could've been the best thing about them, and you've always said that you're plain, normal and boring but its just not true."

Stefan gets on the bed and rubs her back, she was always fond of his back rubs. "Sweetheart, I find you to be the most beautiful, enticing and sexiest girl I've ever met." Stefan smiles, "Elena Gilbert is not plain by any means."

She takes her head from the pillow and stares at him, Stefan rubs his thumb under her eye. He can't stand to see tears on her beautiful face. "Lena, to be honest with you, I was only ever with Katherine because I couldn't have you." Elena furrows her eyebrows. "It's more than sexual tension with you." Elena's heart is beating inside her chest like its about to explode. Never in a million years did she think she would her these words.

She knows that she's intoxicated, but Elena also knows that this is for real. She had planned on telling him how she felt, but that train was derailed the moment she said something about Katherine. Everything had came out in a way that it wasn't suppose to.

Stefan smiles and tells her the truth, "You can drive me fucking crazy by just moving your hair over your shoulder or biting your bottom lip, but it runs deeper than anything sexual Elena." Stefan runs his thumb over her bottom lip and she shivers at his touch. "Baby you're everything I could ever dream of having."

 **Thanks again to those who are reading this! Please review! I would love to see what you all think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What are you saying Stefan?" Elena sniffles with more tears threatening to spill. Stefan licks his lips, his heart is beating wildly but he knows that he has to tell her this. She may be drunk and he may be tipsy, but he can't wait another minute, "I'm saying that I've been in love with you for a long time, but didn't know how to say anything without jeopardizing our friendship." Elena's eyes are wide and her mouth hangs open, but Stefan doesn't stop. "Lena the night of my graduation party.. it was the best time I've had with a girl and we didn't even have sex, just being around you all the time is enough for me and I love you."

Elena's heart is pounding so hard she can her it. Flushed cheeks, tear stained face and Stefan still sees her as the most beautiful girl in the world. "I would love to go back in time and tell you how I feel about you, to go back and not sleep with Katherine or any of the other sluts at school just so I could have the chance to have you as mine." Stefan clears his throat, getting choked up telling her what's been on his chest for a long time. "I can't do that and I never broke our promise."

Elena furrows her eyebrows, "What?" Stefan smiles at her scooting across the bed to be closer to the girl he loves, "I shared a bed with you after Katherine pulled me into her room she got as far as taking my watch off and I left and came to the room with you and got in bed, the next morning I told her that there was no chance of us ever seeing each other again and when I walked out she ran out to me gave me the watch and kissed me."

Elena shakes her head, "I'm sorry for doubting you Stefan. You've never lied to me and I should've known that you wouldn't." she whispers to him and lets a fresh set of tears fall. Stefan caresses her face and wipes the fallen tears with his thumb, "Don't be, just trust me, I would never go back on my word and I would never hurt you on purpose." She nods her head and leans in to give him a hug. "I love you Stefan Salvatore." she whispers in his ear as her arms come around his neck, Stefan wraps his arms around her slender waist and pulls her to his body. "And I love you Elena Gilbert." then he places a kiss to her neck.

Elena's body arches into his as he places more and more wet kiss from her neck to her collarbone. In one swift move Stefan picks her up from the bed and carries out on the balcony over looking the ocean. Placing her down on a pile of blankets and pillows, Elena wonders when he did this. "I set it up after you got dressed tonight. We always sleep under the stars on your birthday and I didn't want to break tradition." Stefan says hovering over her.

He looks into Elena's sparkling brown eyes that are glossy from her tears, "Say something." he whispers. Elena stares back into his now dark green love filled eyes, she smiles reaching up to bring his head down to hers. Playing with the ends of his hair she whispers, "Kiss me." Stefan wastes no time in doing so. Elena feels a burst of heat in her body the moment Stefan's lips touch hers, running his tongue over her bottom lip Elena allows him further into her mouth.

Moaning as his tongue duals with hers in a passionate kiss, Elena can taste the alcohol on his talented tongue mixed with mint. Stefan breaks this kiss and moves his mouth to Elena's neck, breathing hot air against her skin makes her shiver. "I've been in love with you for so long Stefan, but was too scared to say anything." She breaths out her voice raspy which is a turn on for him.

Stefan brings his head up to look her in the eyes, "So where do we go from here?" He asks scared that this is just some dream he's having. Elena brushes her thumb across his swollen lips, "I'm leaving that up to you because I know what I want. Stefan I love you." Stefan smiles and gives her lips a peck, "I would be honored to be yours Elena, only if you really want this. Want me."

Elena cups his face, "I want you, this, us." With that Stefan brushes her hair back and touches his lips to hers before saying, "Then I am the luckiest bastard on earth." Elena smiles into his kiss bring her arms around his back holding him to her, afraid that if she doesn't he'll slip away and all of this would be just a figment of her imagination.

'Best Birthday EVER!' Elena screams in her head as Stefan continues to kiss her.

The next morning Elena wakes up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, she opens her eyes slowly to let them adjust to the morning light. Then she feels Stefan's lips on the back of her neck and brakes out into a big smile. "Morning." she tells him before turning around in his arms to look into his beautiful green eyes. "Good morning beautiful." Stefan tells her before breaking out into a smile of his own. "How was your night?" he asks her as they sit up.

"It was the best night I've had so far. How was yours?" she asks him before leaning her head on his shoulders squinting her eyes as the sunlight hits them. "Mine was amazing, the best night I believe I've ever had to date." Stefan admits to her. "I'm happy to hear that its what you've wanted for as long as I have and not just the booze talking." Elena tells him as she looks away, but Stefan lifts her chin and kisses her deeply.

Elena is breathless when the kiss ends, Stefan tucks a piece of hair behind her ears, "I'm in love with you and I will tell you that everyday whether I am sober or not. You said that this is what you want Lena, so I am all in."

"Oh. My. God!" They hear squealing behind them, turning to look back inside Elena's room is Caroline. "I thought you weren't going to tell him yet?" Caroline says making her way outside, she's happy to see that their clothes are indeed on.

Plopping down next to Elena she grins at them, "So now that you both have pulled your heads out of your asses, how does it feel to finally be Stelena?" Elena shakes her head laughing while Stefan is confused. "Stelena?" He asks her while wrapping an arm around Elena pulling her closer to his side.

"Stefan and Elena, Stelena." Caroline says throwing her hands up. Elena looks up at Stefan smiling, "Its our ship name." Stefan nods his head, "I'm guessing this is a fan-girl thing." Caroline claps her hands like a giddy child, "Yes!"

"Caroline has been our number one fan-girl for a while now, she says that we're her real OTP." Elena giggles before kissing Stefan's neck. "Its true, except for now you two are finally a real couple."

Stefan rolls his eyes at their friends happy self, "Yeah, and it was me that told her first, not the other way around. I hadn't planned on coming out with it last night, but I couldn't hold it in." Elena accepts his kiss making Caroline bounce in place.

"You two make me want to puke rainbows." Breaking their kiss Stefan looks up to see Damon and Bonnie standing in the doorway of the balcony. "Is everyone going to barge into my room?" Elena asks jokingly. Damon shrugs, "Stefan wasn't anywhere to be found and neither were you, so we just made a guess."

"You owe me a hundred dollars by the way." Bonnie says to her boyfriend with a smirk on her face. Damon sighs, "Dammit." Stefan stands up stretching. "What bet did you have?" Damon smirks at his little brother. "I bet Bon Bon here that you wouldn't have the balls to tell Elena how you felt and she said that I would owe her a hundred dollars by morning because something told her that you would spill your guts by the time the party was over."

Elena blushes, "So everyone always knew?" A big 'Duh' came from everyone except Stefan. "Well, how about breakfast?" Elena asks getting up from the makeshift bed and walking over to Stefan who instantly places a kiss to her temple.

Damon makes a gagging noise, "Great now that the secrets are out and you two are a couple, you're going to be all over each other." Elena hides her face in Stefan's side making him chuckle. Caroline giggles, "Come on, breakfast is ready and I need to check on Matt."

Stefan smirks at that, "How is ole Matty?" Caroline rolls her eyes, "Hung over and grumpy, but he should be fine after some toast, aspirin and orange juice." Stefan and Damon share a look shaking their heads and saying at the same time, "Hair of the dog."

Caroline is confused at first and then it hits her, "Well no wonder he told me to get him a beer, I thought he was still drunk." Everyone laughs as they make their way into the house, but before Elena gets the chance to Stefan grabs her hand pulling her to him.

Elena smiles looking at him, Stefan bends down and kisses her. "Love you." He whispers against her lips making Elena's heart skip a beat. "Love you too my sexy bestie." she giggles making him groan at his new nickname. "You'll be the death of me." He tells her through his sexy Salvatore smile.

 **Please let me know what you think! And if you have any requests for this story let me know! Thanks again for reading and I you all are enjoying it so far! 3 Crisi**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Short Chapter**

After breakfast the girls made their way down to the beach for some tanning while the guys hung around the house.

"So how does it feel to finally be with Stefan?" Bonnie asks Elena as they flip over on their stomachs. "I love it, I love him and yeah we've only been together for less than twenty four hours, but I am happy." Caroline giggles, "I love it, but the real question is when are you going to jump his bones?" Elena slightly blushes and shrugs, "I don't know Care, I'm a virgin and he's not. What if he doesn't want to have sex with me? He told me last night that he envied me for being a virgin." "Elena, Stefan will want to have sex with you, but do you want to have sex with him?" Bonnie asks her. "I do, you have no idea how bad I want to have sex with Stefan." Caroline sighs, "I'm glad I didn't have sex with Tyler and decided to wait. Now I can share my first time with someone who I am completely in love with."

Elena sits up, moving her sunglasses to the top of her head. "Does Matt know that you're a virgin?" Caroline mirrors Elena, "He does and he told me that when I am ready he'll be waiting for me." Bonnie and Elena gush over Matt's sweetness. "What about you Bon? We all know you're not a virgin, so how is it being with the other Salvatore brother?" Caroline asks her with a smirk. Out of the three girls, Bonnie has always been the more closed mouth one of the group. She never speaks about sex, not even before she lost her V card. Elena laughs while stretching her arms, "Yeah Bon, tell us." Bonnie flops over on her side and sighs. "He's amazing guys and yes I know that I always said that I hated him, but it was out of pure jealousy." She says through a giggle. "Anyway, being with Damon is like going on a adventure and I love it. The sex is amazing, mind blowing and toe curling." Elena and Caroline are shocked to hear Bonnie being more open about her sex life, they both agree that Damon has brought her out of her shell and they love it.

"I am ready for sex, I've been ready for a while. It's nothing that I've been holding onto because of marriage or anything, I was just always hoping for Stefan in the back of my mind, I know I always said that he and I are just friends, but he's always been then one that I've loved. I always told myself to get over it, that Stefan would never once think about screwing me, but now we're here and we just literally came clean with each other and we're together." Elena informs them, she sounds sad though. "So have sex with your boyfriend Elena! You've got him and now you can be happy with him, so do it." Caroline rushes out. Elena rolls her eyes, Caroline always thinks that things are as easy. "I know that I have him Care, its just that when I think about having sex with him, it makes me wonder if he'll be comparing me to everyone else." Bonnie sits up in a hurry and grabs Elena's shoulders. "No Elena, sweetie he won't, if the two of you are in love then you'll be everything to him." "Are you in love with Damon?" Elena asks her with annoyance. Bonnie nods with a lovesick smile, "I am and he loves me Elena and yeah we all know that Damon is no saint, but he loves me and tells me that he's glad that I'm a good girl. Well was a good girl." They all laugh knowing its the truth. "Stefan isn't a saint either and we all know that Elena, but you don't see what we see when he looks at you or talks about you." Bonnie informs her letting her shoulders go.

"You know she's right Elena, Stefan has always looked at you like you were the air he breathes." Caroline pipes up giving Elena a knowing look. "Like I told you the last day of school, you two will one day be together and telling your grand kids about your life together." Giggling Elena plops back down on her beach towel, "I just love him so much and I know that having sex with him will be amazing for me and if we ever split, I won't regret it." Caroline leans down to Elena and squeezes her shoulders. "Honey, I doubt the two of you will split, but if I were you I would stop being so insecure about it. You have him now enjoy being with your man."

Smiling Elena leans her head down and thinks dreamily about how her first time with Stefan will be.

Back at the house Stefan and Damon are cleaning up the house from the previous night while Matt lays on the couch with his head in his hands groaning. "Matt, get your ass up and stop being a bitch, we've all had hang overs before." Stefan says as he lays a trash bag on Matt's stomach. Damon snickers at his brother, "Now you know Donovan can't hang like us Salvatore's baby bro." Stefan chuckles fist bumping Damon while Matt glares. "You would think being related to an alcoholic I would be able to drink and be fine." Matt says getting up from the couch, Damon hands him a beer while telling him, "We all can't be Kelly Donovan." Matt rolls his eyes, "Yeah, don't I know it. So Stefan I hear that you and Elena are officially together, about damn time." Stefan shrugs as he sits on top of the pool table next to Damon, "We're finally where we want to be and now we can move forward." Damon slaps Stefan on the back of his neck playfully, "Just don't screw it up." He says through a singsong voice.

Stefan sighs looking down at his feet, that's the last thing he wants to do. He would never do anything to hurt Elena. "I don't plan on it." "So what about college, you're going to New York and she'll still be in Mystic Falls." Matt points out trying not to sound like a dick. Stefan nods his head, he's already thought about it, but he doesn't want to ruin his summer with his girlfriend so he isn't wanting to dwell on it. "We'll talk about it when the time comes." Stefan says as he makes his way to the kitchen, this is the last thing on his mind. Right now he just wants to be with the girl of his dreams and have an awesome summer with her. "What about you and Caroline, you're going off to college in the fall and she'll be in the same boat as Elena." Damon asks defending Stefan, Matt laughs, "I'm going to Whitmore, I'll be three hours from my girl and in the same state." Stefan shakes his head while cleaning off the kitchen counter, "Looks like Damon is the only one who will be with his girl." Damon smiles proudly, "Oh yeah, it's nice being able to be a rich stud without having to go to college, you know Stef you could too." Rolling his eyes Stefan opens a beer. "Sorry, but I would like to have a degree and a career to go along with my trust fund. "Scoffing Damon looks outside down at the beach where the girls are, "Well brother, let's hope for your sake that you and the girl you're in love with can take the distance." Stefan tries to ignore his brother's comment as best as he can.

Later in the day Elena and Stefan are coming back to the house from the airport. Elena was sad to see her friends leave so soon, but she's also ready to get back to her time with Stefan. "Are you excited for the concert this Saturday?" Elena asks as they turn into the driveway. Stefan takes her hand in his kissing her knuckles, "I'm excited that I am going with my girlfriend." Elena leans over the console and whispers against his lips, "I love it when you say that." Stefan leans in more to kiss her and what turns into a small innocent kiss turns into a heated make out session. Pulling away breathless Stefan caresses Elena's face, "I love you more than you know." Elena smiles while her heart soars, she can't believe this is real. Her wildest dream has come true and she's finally happy. "I think I know just how much you love me Stefan because I feel the same way about you." "Come on, I need to feed you." Stefan tells her getting out of the car. Looking at her, touching her, kissing her just being with her makes him want to take her to bed and never let her go. Elena follows and just as they get to the door Stefan pulls her into his chest and lays his chin on her shoulders. "Thank you for being everything that I love." He whispers into her ear, Elena smiles and turns around to face him. "Thank you for being my everything Stefan, I love you." Stefan kisses her before opening the door and hoisting Elena into his arms. "I love you baby."

 **Let me know what you think, I love getting reviews! Also you can PM me!**

 **Next chapter will be longer!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"This is awesome Elena!" Stefan shouts over the music and crowds of people as they watch Stefan's all time favorite singer on stage. "Who knew Bon Jovi was this cool?" Elena shouts back with a teasing smile. The crowd is crazy, the lights on stage make everything seem magical to Elena. The only concerts she had ever been to were Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood because Caroline's a die hard fan of country music. This is something else though, she's having more fun and everything's exciting, even if Elena's not sure if the reason is the concert itself or because she's here with Stefan. Coming up behind Elena and wrapping his arms around her waist Stefan whispers in her ear, "Thank you." Elena shivers and leans back into his hard chest tilting her head to look into those beautiful green eyes of his. "I love you." She mouths and he kisses her sweetly. "Me too." Stefan says into her neck.

They dance, sing and laugh throughout the concert having a blast. Elena is snapping pictures of them kissing and of the concert of course. Once they get back to the beach out Stefan makes his way into the kitchen grabbing a few beers and silently thanking Damon for stocking them up on more booze before he left. Elena is down at the beach waiting on his return, she has so much energy humming within her body from the concert that she feels high. As Stefan approaches a smile breaks out on his face as he watches Elena drawing something in the sand. He's never seen a more perfect sight in his life as he watches the girl he loves. The setting is perfect as she sits under the velvety night sky with twinkling diamond stars, the water making sloshing noises as it hits her bare feet as she pays no mind to anything around her. Also the turquoise and purple bikini she has on helps. "Hey what are you up to?" Stefan asks her while sitting down next to her. Elena smiles at him before taking the beer from his hand. "Oh you know just writing our names in the sand like a love sick idiot." Chuckling Stefan pops the top on his own beer before taking a few sips. "Well you're my love sick idiot and I want you to down that beer because its the only one your drinking for tonight."

Elena furrows her eye brows and sits the beer down, "Ok and why is that?" Stefan smirks at her and Elena's heart flips. "Remember when you said something about throwing caution to the wind and we went skinny dipping?" Elena nods her head yes, "That was fun by the way, well you said that I got to pick one thing to do too and it's something we've never done before." Elena turns to face him more but Stefan just picks her up and sits her in his lap. "I'm listening." She tells him while bending her head to kiss his neck. She's hoping that it will be sex, she wants to have sex with Stefan, her best friend and boyfriend. The girl craves him and right now all she can think about is having his body on top of hers in the throws of passion. "Its a two part thing, but the two are different." Stefan tells her. Pushing her long strands of hair behind her ears he says, "The first is we go to the tattoo parlor and we get our first tattoos. I told you that I would come up with something that you would carry with you forever, so a tattoo seems perfect." Elena jumps a little, she's always wanted a tattoo and now here he his proposing it. "The second?" She asks him, her voice pulls her closer to him so their chests are touching, "That one has to wait until after we get our ink. Its a surprise." Stefan informs her as his soft lips kiss across her shoulder making their way up to her neck. Elena swallows hard as she tries to keep her hormones in check, but his hot mouth makes that very hard. "I guess we should go then." She says leaning her head back while he scrapes his teeth against the heated flesh on her neck. She reaches for her beer in the sand and when Stefan stops his kissing she downs the contents. "Keep the top on and go get your shorts." Stefan whispers in her ear. He knows that she's on the verge of busting at the seems.

"So what kind of design do you want?" A guy with blue spiked hair and black ear gauges asks Elena. Stefan is already getting a black ink rose tattooed on his arm in remembrance for his grandmother who was his favorite person when he was a child. "I want to get this." Elena says handing over a picture she had taken last year. The guy nods his head and asks, "You want any words to go with it?" Elena smiles and thinks on it for a minute, yeah I do. "Epic Love written in cursive, I want the words in black ink." The tattoo artist nods his head, "Alright, I'll draw this up and then I'll trace it out, and where do you want it?" "Left side on my ribs." Elena say confidently. "We'll get you set up." '

After Stefan is done Elena tells him to sit by her head and to not look until the tattoo is done. "So why can't I look?" He asks as she squeezes his hand a little. "Because its a surprise." She breathes out, Stefan chuckles, "Elena Gilbert you are full of surprises." "Ok Elena, you are done." The guy says as he wipes down her ribs." She sits up and shows Stefan. "How the hell did you manage this?" He asks with a huge smile on her face. Elena shrugs as she admires the work on her body. "I love this picture, I love how the necklace you gave me is curled around your family ring and that the pendant is hanging just below the ring." Stefan kisses her, "Why this though?" Elena kisses him and throws her arms around his neck, "Because its us Stefan, you and me and no matter what, you will always be my epic love." Stefan shakes his head, "This puts my damn rose to shame." He tells her as he shells out 230.00 dollars. Elena smacks his other arm, "Stefan Salvatore, you got that rose for your grandmother. Take what you said back!" Holding up his hands Stefan nods, "Ok, I take it back babe." Elena leans up to kiss him, "Good. Now what about the surprise?" Stefan leads her out of the tattoo shop and to his car, before opening her door Stefan sucks her earlobe into his mouth. Elena sucks in a breath and he whispers in a husky voice, "We have to head back to the house for that."

Elena's heart is beating hard against her chest as they enter the house, Stefan sits their bag of care products from the tattoo shop on the couch before taking her into his arms. "I love you Elena." Elena holds onto him and kisses his bare chest, "I love you too Stefan." Stefan brings her face to his kissing her passionately, he walks them back into the master bedroom they now share in the beach house. They fall down onto the king size bed, the coolness of the white down comforter sending chills up Elena's back. Stefan breaks their kiss and looks into her brown sparkling eyes that he can get lost in, "The second part is asking you if you're ready to take the next step with me." He rushes out breathless. "I was hoping that was what you're getting at because I can't wait any longer. I need you Stefan." Elena breathes out before planting her lips back to his. Stefan groans as he grinds his harden member into covered innocence causing a small gasp to fall from his girlfriend's mouth as she breaks their kiss. Sitting up Stefan takes off his swim trunks after kicking his flip flops across the room, Elena joins him going for the strings on her bikini to. Stefan puts her hands down, "Let me." Elena blushes and nods with a grin. She turns her back to him and let's out a shaky breath, Stefan moves her long hair over her over one shoulder. He kisses her back while taking the strings out of their knots, the top falls into Elena's lap and she throws it on the floor. Stefan gets on his knees and holds her shoulders while kissing her neck.

"I love you sweetheart, please tell me if you want to stop." Elena turns her head to face him, "That won't be necessary, I want you. I've wanted you for a long time." Stefan kisses her as she turns her body to him. He lays her down onto the bed and kisses her, laying his hands on the sides of her body being careful not to touch her tattoo. Making his way down her chest hip lips skim over her breast, as his mouth covers her she moans. Stefan eases Elena out of her shorts and the rest of her bikini before laying a kiss to her folds. Elena's back arches, she never knew how good his lips would feel on her innocence. "Stefan." His names comes out in a seductive pant that causes his cock to jump at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. Spreading her folds Stefan's tongue darts into her core and she huffs out a moan, then he moves it up to her clit licking and swirling it. Her hands go to his hair and her hips buck, she needs him in her now. "Please don't drag this out, I need you." Stefan gives her folds a lick before crawling up her body, Elena wraps her legs around his waist. "I love you Stefan Salvatore." She whispers into the silent room.

Stefan smiles before kissing the corner of her mouth, "I love you too." With that he enters her slowly, she gasps while her body tenses up. Stefan stops and she shakes her head, "No, don't stop. Make love to me Stefan." She relaxes, Stefan kisses her as he goes further into her and once he's completely in Stefan sets a pace that has Elena moaning and digging her nails into his back.

 **I love reviews so please tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elena wakes up with a smile on her face, she can't believe that she's no longer a virgin. She had made love to Stefan all night until they fell into a deep slumber around five that morning. She felt the soreness between her legs and smiles even brighter, looking over her shoulder she sees that Stefan's still asleep. She knows he's exhausted, he had been more than willing to give her round after round of sex. Butterflies fill her stomach thinking about him being inside of her, the way he looked at her. The sexy noises he made and the way he told her that she's beautiful, that he loves her more than anything else in the world had her in tears. When he growled in her ear saying that she felt amazing around his cock, she cried out in pleasure. Never in a million years did she think they would've ended up together or end up in bed together.

The sheet laying across his backside gives her the glorious view of his defined back muscles. Football, running and the gym had served him well she thought, running her fingertips along his spine and shoulders she stops at his tattoo. Another thing she couldn't believe, they had actually went and inked themselves, but she wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. Elena tries to stifle her giggles as she looks at Stefan's hair that's standing in all kinds of directions, she knows there is no way to count how many times she had ran her fingers through his perfect hair. Sighing Elena slides out of bed making her way into the bathroom to take a hoe bath because of her tattoo she can't submerge it in water yet. As she washes her hair in the sink, the night and early morning events flash in her mind again causing her to grow wet. She had no idea that her body would bend in ways that it had, that just the touch of Stefan's hands, lips and tongue on her body would ignite something inside her. Multiple times she had surprised herself, the way she moaned and cried out his name, begging him to go harder, deeper, faster. Elena had no idea that having sex for the first time or first few times could be like that, however she knows that she has very experienced partner, so that was probably all him. Though she knew Stefan knew what he was doing, even he was shocked when she had an orgasm their first round in the bed, Elena had never felt so free and high as she did when her climax hit her the first time, she came hard on his cock and Stefan loved every bit of it. Rinsing her hair she takes a wash cloth soaping it up, still thinking back on their love making had her tingling and making it hard to focus on her task.

Stefan's sitting up in the bed with a sexy smile plastered on his face when Elena walks into the room with a towel around her. She's staring his torso down with lust filled eyes, God was so good to bless her with not only an incredible guy, but one that is hot and has a body to die for. "Morning." He says catching her all but drooling over him. Blushing Elena makes her way to his side of the bed, "More like afternoon." She informs him before leaning into his kiss. "Feel better?" Stefan asks her while pointing at her wet hair that's dripping onto the sheets. "I just washed my hair in the sink and washed off my body with a wash cloth without stepping in the shower or bath. I feel good though." Stefan laughs, "Guess I'll just stand in the shower with one arm out." Elena rolls her eyes jokingly, "Lucky you, anyway how are you feeling?" A smiles is on her face and Stefan knows what she was asking. He moves closer to her cupping the back of Elena's head so he can hold her gaze more intimately. "I feel like I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world." Laying a kiss on her shoulder he murmurs against her soft olive skin. "You were amazing." Elena takes pride in his words, Stefan is not a liar and has always been blunt with her, so she knows his words are honest. "You were amazing as well and the things you can do with your mouth are incredible." She tells him with a shiver. Stefan chuckles at that, "Well I can honestly say that last night was the absolute best night of my life, I swear everyday that I am with you I think that, but last night was mind blowing." Now she blushes and tries to turn her head away, when she does though she notices something on the bed. Embarrassment slams into her as she looks down at the blood stained bed, turning back to Stefan she gives him the best smile she can muster up. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" Leaning back against the bed Stefan puts his arms on the back of his head. "Sure."

"Would you please go to the smoothie shop down the road and get me a large passion fruit one?" She hopes that he wouldn't argue to wait until he showered. "No problem, how's the tattoo." Elena unfolds her towel, looking down at the ring and necklace, "Looks good and its not even itching." He nods his head while yawning, "Guess I should get going, I need to find my hat." Elena giggles looking at his hair, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Stefan shrugs, once he was out of bed looking for his t-shirt he tells her, "Its fine, I liked it." Elena smirks, "Last night was the best night of my life and I'm happy I got to share that with you." Stefan buttons his jeans and walks back to her crouching in front of the bed, he takes her soft hands into his. "You have no idea how glad I am that you did share that part of you with me Elena." She smiles at him lovingly, could he be any better than this? Even before they were a couple she always thought that Stefan was an amazing guy. "I love you Stefan." Stefan returns her smile, "I love you too babe."

After Elena had made sure Stefan was gone she put on her leggings and a sweatshirt since it's a rainy day then got to work, pulling the white blood stained sheets and pillow cases from the bed she puts them in the washer and loads it with detergent and bleach. After that she decides to call Caroline, "Hey love, did you and Stefan have fun at the concert?" Elena sighs as she settles in on the couch looking at the rain come down. "We had a blast Care, we danced and laughed, took a thousand pictures." Elena says fondly, she had enjoyed it very much. "Oh, guess what we got last night?" Elena asks excitedly. "Ooh, what?" Caroline asks her just as excited. Giggling into the phone Elena tells her, "Tattoos, Stefan took me to a tattoo shop and paid for us to get inked." She pulls the phone away from her ear when Caroline squeals. "Seriously? Did it hurt?" Elena goes in to detail about getting her tattoo. "I just text you a picture." "Elena it looks amazing and its you and Stefan!" Caroline whines sweetly. Sighing Elena works her way up to telling her the real reason she called her. Caroline is babbling on in her ear, so Elena cuts her off. "Stefan and I had sex last night." She rushes out in one breath. Silence. "Care you there?" Then it happens, a ear splitting scream pierces Elena. "You lost the V card? Elena that is awesome, how was it? How was he?" Elena beams a bright smile and pulls her knees to her chest, snuggling into herself. "Last night was the best night I've ever had Caroline. He was mind blowing, amazing, and I jut can't describe it. I never knew that I could have multiple orgasms or that you could have one the first time you have sex." Caroline squeals again making Elena laugh, that's Caroline though their happy cheerleader. "I say that you have one damn good lover babe and a sexy one too." "Trust me I know it and yes I have nothing to compare it to, but I don't think sex can be better if I'm not having it with Stefan Salvatore. Just my take on it and if the girls that he's been with more than once are always lining up for another go with him, that should prove that I'm right." Caroline sighs, "Yeah, no doubt. Even I would like to have the Stefan Salvatore experience." Elena laughs because its true, but she also knows that Caroline Forbes would never try to have a go with her man.

"Just do me a favor please." Care asks her, Elena nods her head against the phone. "Yeah, what?" "Do not go into your head and compare yourself to those other bitches Elena, Stefan has wanted you for a while and vise versa. The two of you are finally together and he will not want to have those sluts again when he has the best thing next to him. You are way better, way hotter and I'm pretty sure a sex Goddess." Elena busts out laughing and promises her that she's not even thinking about the other girls that her boyfriend has been with. They're the past, she's his present and hopefully his future. "I'm back." Stefan mentions walking into the living room, her smoothie and a bag full of food. "Hey Care, I'll call you back." She hangs up and looks at him. "You found your hat." Elena points out making him chuckle. "Yeah, I hate this damn thing so you should consider yourself lucky that I skipped out on a shower." Stefan joins her on the couch wrapping his arm around Elena's slender frame."I am the luckiest girl alive." She responds before taking a muffin from the bag and snuggling into his side. "Anything you want to do today?" Stefan asks her looking down to her satisfied face. If there was anything Elena loved more than a smoothie its blueberry muffins. She shakes her head, "No, I just want to stay like this all day watching a little TV and maybe eating."

Raising an eyebrow at her words he asks, "Maybe eating?" Elena sits her smoothie down and straddles Stefan's lap. He's surprised by her move yet instantly turned on. "Well I think eating would get in the way of this." She leans in kissing him with everything she has, their tongues meet and the taste of each other have them moaning. Stefan helps her out of her sweatshirt to find her without a bra, "Fuck Elena, you're going to be the death of me." Elena giggles grabbing the hem of his t-shirt, "Well if you're going to die, then let's make sure you die a happy man." She whispers into his ear, Stefan groans before pinning her on the couch.

 **I wrote this on no sleep.. so... Thoughts? Questions?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elena and Stefan are swimming in the giant in ground pool, they have been together as a couple for almost two weeks and both are the happiest they've ever been. Making it Facebook official was something they laughed about together as the comments, likes and PM's started rolling in. Stefan's lounging on the pool's steps when Elena swims up his out stretched body. "Hi." She whispers in his ear. Stefan opens his eyes and grins at her, even now after they've been a couple since her birthday, even after all the times they've had sex since he took her virginity... Stefan still can't believe that they're an item. He's happy, content and completely in love with Elena Gilbert. "Hey beautiful." Stefan pulls her closer while pushing up into the sitting position helping her wrap her legs around his waist. "Have I told you how much I appreciate you buying this bikini?" He asks her with a smirk while tugging on the strings." Elena hums in his ear, "Yes, but let's not forget who did the actual purchasing." Stefan saw her eyeing the paint splattered string bikini in a local swim shop and after he saw her put it back on the rack, he knew that he couldn't let her leave without it. "Whatever." He tells her with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, I was thinking about how tomorrow is the 4th of July and there will be a small fair in town and then a fire works show on the beach at night." Stefan raises an eyebrow, "Does my girlfriend want me to take her on the Ferris wheel and kiss her once we get to the top?" Elena giggles, "No, I was thinking you could take me on the tilt-a-whirl and kiss me while we spin into oblivion." Stefan chuckles, "Of course, my Elena is all about rides that go fast and spin uncontrollably." Elena sucks his earlobe into her mouth, "My favorite ride so far is 'The Stefan'." Stefan shudders at her words and his swim trunks start to be uncomfortable. "Can we go Stef? I really want to ride the rides." Her hot breath hits his neck and he loses it. Grabbing her hips he raises them out of the water, "Fuck yes we're going, but first you're going to ride your favorite one."

"How's the cotton candy?" Stefan asks Elena while they're walking hand in hand through crowds of people at the fair. So far they had been on a water log ride, the tilt-a-whirl where Elena got her kisses, the Ferris wheel where she got a long breathless kiss because no matter what Stefan still knew that she's a girl and they just love those kind of things. They had stood in long lines to get on rides that spun upside down, slung them from side to side and many more. "Delicious, you should try some." Elena smiles holding out a piece for him to take. Bending his head Stefan sucks the sweetness from Elena's thumb making her squeal. "Ok, how about the roller coaster then we go find us a spot on the beach to watch the fire works?" Nodding his head, Stefan follows Elena to the only roller coaster the place has. The line is long, but he doesn't give a damn. If Elena was anyone else he would've said hell no, go bye yourself. Standing in line was the last thing he'd want to do, but when Elena is standing with him, he doesn't mind at all. So in the line they stand, a couple of drunk sorority looking guys are standing behind them murmuring to one another. Stefan's hand grips Elena's and she looks up seeing his jaw clenching and his stare cold. "Stefan, babe are you ok?" He doesn't answer but gives a nod. She furrows her eyebrows, but Stefan tugs her along as the line moves forward. "I know you're not fine, so why don't you spill?" Stefan looks down to her and finds her eyebrow raised and an expectant look. Then she hears it, "What I wouldn't give to bang that sweet ass." Stefan turns around to face the douche bags, "Shut your fucking mouth about my girl." The guys make oohs and ah's, Elena takes his hand and pulls him back to her. "They're not worth it baby, they'd be lucky to have me bat an eyelash at their ugly asses." She announces loud enough for them to hear. Stefan pulls her into his side and lays a possessive kiss on her mouth, Elena doesn't mind. She knows that he knows she isn't going anywhere. "I love you." She whispers, he smiles and nods his head. "I love you too."

After the ride the two make their way across the beach to find the perfect place to sit. They had stopped by Stefan's car to grab a blanket and cooler, Elena spread the blanket out while Stefan got their drinks. She had to talk him out of bringing booze, not wanting to risk getting caught drinking on the beach and being underage would be worse. Once they lay down with Elena's head on Stefan's chest, he starts chuckling. Elena lifts her head, "What?" "Do you remember last 4th of July?" Elena giggles, "How can I forget? Damon got drunk and set a bunch of bottle rockets off in your house, Caroline and I were doing jell-o shots in the pool when you ran over saying Sheriff Forbes was outside." Stefan sits up chuckling, "We all freaked out and began scattering, Caroline went to find Matt and Tyler and I grabbed you and ran into the woods." "Yeah, you got stickers in your feet and because of your yelling we got caught." Elena laughs. Stefan kisses her lips, "True, but it was so much fun watching her Deputies try to detain Damon while he was streaking down the road with the Roman Candles." They both laugh as they remember that, it had been one hell of a fireworks go off and they sit and watch in silence, snuggled into their love bubble. After the show's over and they make their back to the car, just as they get off the beach someone throws a beer bottle at them, barely missing Elena's head. Whipping his head around Stefan sees one of the Frat boys walking their way. "Get in the car." Stefan says as he pushes the keys in her hand. "What? Stefan no." Stefan points to the car and when he turns back around the guy's fist connects with his face. All hell breaks lose as Elena watches Stefan and the guy fight, soon the cops pull the guys apart. Stefan's words to Elena ring loud in her ears as she watches Stefan get handcuffed. "Find a bails bond and come get me. My American Express is on the dresser at the house." She tries to step forward, but Stefan shakes his head no. Her eyes fill with tears while she watches them drag him away.

Hours later Elena is sitting in the Panama City police department, she had given her statement after watching Stefan being hauled away in the police cruiser. She told them about the comments the guy had made before at the fair, then the bottle being thrown at her head and how the other guy hit Stefan first. A couple who was around their age had seen the whole thing and told them the same thing. Elena rushes back to the beach house in a fit of tears. Once inside she runs to the room grabbing his hoodie and card, after searching for a bails bondsman who wasn't busy with other clients she found herself waiting. She sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair curled up in his hoodie praying that he was fine for what seemed like days. She had seen him fight before and knew that Stefan could turn into a completely different person when he was giving punches, but he had never been arrested before. Just as she begins closing her eyes someone's throat clears, Stefan's standing before her with bruised and bloody knuckles and a cut lip from the guy's first punch. Elena jumps up into his arms and he instantly embraces her in a tight hug, "I'm sorry." His voice is raspy and tired. Elena shakes her head, "No, baby no you have nothing to be sorry for." Stefan closes his eyes, "I hate that you witnessed that." Elena shrugs, "I've seen it before and I know that you always have your reasons." "Let's get out of here." Stefan says holding her hand as they walk to get his belongings. "What did they say?" Elena asks hesitantly once she drives them home. Looking down at the clock Stefan sighs seeing that its 3 in the morning, he had been in there four four hours. "Well they let me call mine and Damon's lawyer and after all the statements matched up they let me go. No court date, I'm just not allowed back at that part of the beach. Also, the bails bondsman wasn't needed." He chuckles.

"Well, let's go inside and clean you up." Elena says pulling into the driveway. Stefan follows her into the house and into the bathroom. "Sit down." She says pointing to the toilet, Stefan says nothing and does what she says. "I'm just happy that you're ok, I was worried." Stefan stops her hand that goes to clean his lip. "I'll always come back to you." Elena kisses him with passion and need. Stefan raises the hoodie and tank top above Elena's head and drops it on the bathroom floor. Next he pops open the button on her jean shorts and helps her shimmy out of them, going to his knees Stefan kisses Elena's thighs making her moan. "When that bottle flew by your head, I lost it." He reaches over and cuts the shower on, then slides her purple thongs down her legs. "If that motherfucker had hit you, I would've killed him." Standing back to his feet Elena helps Stefan undress, soon as they're both naked Stefan picks Elena up carrying her into the shower. Elena's back hits the marble wall in the shower ad Stefan devours her mouth, his finger slips into her making her gasp. "I love you so Goddamn much." Stefan growls in her ear, Elena pants. He drops to his knees and lifts her leg over his shoulder. Stefan's tongue meets her throbbing clit, Elena squeals in delight. "Fuck Stefan! Fuck, I fucking love you!"

 **Thoughts? Requests?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

After one amazing summer together Stefan and Elena had to go back to Mystic Falls and face reality. Stefan was leaving for New York to attend college, leaving not only the person he considered his best friend behind, but also his girlfriend. The girl he's in love with. He's packed and ready to head off for the airport, Elena had hoped to be able to help him set up the apartment he had rented, but they both knew it would be too hard for them to let go of one another if he went with him. Elena had been through a crappy week since returning home, her absentee mom and dad had flew in from one of their many adventures around the world just to take a breather for a few days before setting out for Paris. Dropping just enough cash into Elena and Jeremy's bank account to hold the household over, they didn't comment on her birthday nor asked if anything exciting happened over the summer. Elena's dad had inherited his grandfather's oil company out in Texas and her family was living a good life. She just wished that her parents would remember that she and her brother were included in said life. Hers and her brother's life had changed when they turned 14, when their mom and dad left for their first trip. Ever since then, they were thankful to have a loving aunt to take care of them. Jenna was more than happy to step in and take over her sister's role, Miranda and Grayson were fools in her eyes. Money could never compare to her niece and nephew.

Elena had brushed off her parents and began catching up with Caroline and Bonnie. She showed off her tattoo in person and they 'awed' over the perfect ink on her skin, she had learned that Caroline had also lost her virginity to Matt and they all had something in common to talk about now. One night at the Mystic Grill she and Stefan had a run in with Katherine, when the slut found out about 'Stelena' being a real couple she threw around some choice words, but they laughed at her and went about their business. Then the packing days were upon them and Stefan made sure to spend every waking moment with Elena, after Damon had found an apartment for him in upper Manhattan and told Stefan that his rent would be paid for by him only if his grades stayed great it sunk in for the lovers. He's leaving and wouldn't be back until the holidays, Elena would be missing out on Halloween with Stefan which is both of their favorite day of the year. Also she wouldn't be around him to celebrate his 19th birthday in November. She looked forward to phone calls and video chats, that was all they had until his breaks. "I love you beautiful." Stefan says before getting into the car with Damon. His throat is strained, chest tight and tears threatene to spill from his sad green eyes. Chocking on a sob Elena leaps into his arms pulling Stefan hard against her body. "I love you too Stefan." She whispers into his neck, her tears fell freely as they roll like tiny drops of fire down his skin. It felt as if she were burning him as a punishment for leaving her behind, Stefan thought he should be punished. How in the hell could he leave her when he just got her as his soul mate? He knows that she's the one for him, the only one. Why had it taken him so long to get his head out of his ass? They could've been together for years now."Please call me when you land, so I know that you arrived safely."

Stefan nods his head, words escape him now that his mind is bogged down with regret for taking off for college. Damon watches them from the driver's seat and he feels his chest getting tight just looking at them, he feels sorry for his brother knowing that he's leaving the love of his life behind. "I'm sorry for getting you wet with my tears, its not like you're going off to war." Elena says through a forced laugh. No its only college and he will still be in the US only hours away from her, but it felt as if we were leaving for good. Stefan smiles brushing hair from her wet face, leaning in he kisses her passionately once more. "I'll call you every chance I get, I promise. You and I aren't done Elena, we'll never be done." Her heart flutters at his words and she hugs him to her tightly. "Love you." She whispers against his hard chest. "Love you more." he drops a kiss to her head and just like that he's in the car watching her from the passenger side mirror on Damon's car.

"What are we going to do with your car? Leave it with me until you come back for Thanksgiving?" Damon asks once he knows Elena is gone from his brother's view. Clearing his throat Stefan looks at Damon with a sad smile, "It took a lot of convincing, but I gave it to Elena." Damon smirks and shakes his head, "You two have it bad." Stefan looks outside watching the trees go by in a flash. "We always have."

They broke up. After many phone calls, texts and Skype video chats Stefan and Elena were no longer an item. Only eight weeks of him being gone and Stefan had ended their relationship one night when Elena had called him. He told her that it was too hard on him, he couldn't focus on them being together and being so far apart and focus on school as well. Stefan told her that he was fooling himself when he told her that they would never be done. Elena understood and took it like a champ until he laid the nail in their coffin, when he said that they should've never happened in the first place she broke. How in the hell could he have said that to her? He went on to say that friends were only supposed to be just that, friends. She hung up on him and cried herself to sleep. Caroline was on the internet in minutes when Elena told her, searching for the next flight out to NYC so she could hurt him. Bonnie was mad and taking it out on Damon who in return cussed Stefan over the phone. Laughing at his older brother on the other end Stefan had told him to mind his own and hung up. Elena had been avoiding everyone like the plague since Stefan had broken up with her, everyone knew something was off with her, but no one asked just brushing it off as her not being able to get over the breakup. Eventually she had talked to Jenna and her parents when they had come home and asked to be home schooled. All three had said yes. She never left the house unless it was necessary. Caroline and Bonnie were the only people she really saw, but it was only when they came to check on her.

Stefan didn't come home for Thanksgiving, but that was to be expected now that he was living his own life. He had apologized to Damon and planned on coming home for Christmas instead. Stefan was on his own with no one from home he knew, making new friends and living the college life, so Damon just chuckled and told him to buy the damn ham for their annual Christmas Eve dinner. The next month Stefan returned home and saw his Porsche sitting in the driveway, he felt his heart start pounding fast. Is she here? Is she waiting on him, ready to give him a piece of her mind? Whatever's waiting for him on the other side of that door, he tells himself that he's ready for it. He just wants to see her beautiful face and try his best to apologize to her. The night he ended things between them he had been drinking and was high from a blunt he scored from a guy at school. Stefan had too much on his plate and he let it get the best of him when he saw her face appear on the screen of her phone. By the next day he had called, text and tried to Skype with her, but got nothing. He gave up and decided that he was probably right anyway, he just wished he wouldn't have been a dick to her. He pays the taxi driver and collects his luggage from the trunk, making his way inside the house he hears laughter coming from the kitchen. Wonderful smells of Christmas dinner hits him and he smiles instantly, so happy to be home. "Smells good in here." Stefan announces walking into the kitchen. Bonnie was laughing at Damon who had flour all over his shirt and face.

"Oh look the good cook is home, I'm out." Damon jokes earning a glare from Bonnie. Caroline is sitting at the counter with a glass of white wine in her hand that Damon poured for her, she stares at the drink not looking at Stefan. He makes his way further inside the delicious smelling room. "Good to have you home brother." Damon smiles grabbing his little brother and giving him a man hug. Stefan sighs, "Its good to be home. Oh and Bonnie thanks for buying the ham." Bonnie snorts, "Like I would trust the grocery store to have one on Christmas Eve." Stefan chuckles taking a seat next to Caroline at the table. "So I see the Porsche is here." He chuckles nervously waiting for Elena to pop out of no where with a butcher knife. Caroline snorts then downs the rest of her wine, "Yeah well its not like it was hers to keep, you can thank Matt for bringing it home in one piece." Stefan bites his bottom lip, he had put a dagger in Elena's heart his dumb ass should've known that she wouldn't keep his car. "Where is she?" He asks them knowing that Elena never misses their traditional Christmas Eve dinners. Her family did Christmas Day dinner, so she had always been over at his house the night before celebrating with him and Damon. For the past three years Caroline and Bonnie's parents had allowed them to join in on their tradition since it was just Christmas Eve. Bonnie looks at Caroline who simply shrugs tossing back the remains of her wine. "Matt is forcing her against her will to come over. If I am right that he will get her here then they should be here in ten to twenty minutes." Damon nods to leave the room, Stefan doesn't hesitate to follow. Bonnie has always been the softy even when she was mad, but Caroline could be cold as ice when she wasn't happy. He didn't want to take a chance on her murdering him. That girl is loyal to her friends and when they hurt, she wants to get revenge.

Damon takes Stefan outside so they can speak freely, the cold crisp evening air whips around them as Damon pulls a flask out of his back pocket. "Here, you'll need this more than I will." Stefan grabs the metal container and let's the contents flow down his throat. "How bad is it?" He asks keeping a grip on the flask. Damon sighs, "She won't leave her house and dropped out of school for home schooling. She won't tell anyone why except for Bon Bon and Blondie." Stefan closes his eyes pissed at what he has heard. "When did she start home school?" He won't look Damon in the eyes, so he keeps his look on the car. "A week after your birthday." Stefan takes another pull on the flask, "Got any weed? I might need more than this to get me through tonight." Damon smirks patting his brother on the shoulder, "You know I do, but you're going to face Elena without it brother. Man up Stef." Stefan sticks his right hand in his jacket pocket feeling so much weight there, he feels himself being pulled down in that moment. "I love Elena, I will always love her Damon. She's it for me." Stefan pulls his hand out of his jacket and looks down, "I know brother, just think about what you're going to do when you see her. I can't believe the things that you said to that girl, Elena isn't a girl you tell those thigs to/ I'll never undestand why you did that to her." As the words leave Damon's mouth headlights appear in the driveway, Stefan looks over recognizing Matt's black Ford F-150.

His heart pounds inside his chest as he stuff both hands in his jacket, he starts breathing like he had just ran a marathon and sweat forms on the back of his neck. "I think I'm going to be sick." Damon laughs, "Come on brother, Elena's punches only sting for a minute." With that he walks over to Matt's truck when the passenger door opens. "Missy you and I are going to have problems. Its been three months since you've shown your ass around here." Stefan wishes he could run over to her, take Elena in his arms and kiss her senseless. He cuts his eyes in her direction when he sees Damon's back tense up, looking over at Elena's sad face he knows something is not right. Damon turns back to Stefan and looks like he's seen a ghost, he watches his brother swallow. Stefan turns to make his way over to the them when Matt walks by him, "You're my friend, you always have been, but I want to punch you in the face. Go make this right with your girl." Stefan nods and makes his way over to Elena. When she sees him approaching her heart flutters. He looks amazing as always. Perfect hair, expensive dark wash jeans, dark blue shirt, brown leather jacket and his signature boots, she almost melts. Damon steps away from her and pats Stefan on the back once he gets closer to them. Elena closes her eyes and let's a tear fall down her cheek. She knew he would be here and tried her best to not come, but Matt set her straight and she knew what she had to do. Stefan reaches her and has tears in his eyes, he opens his mouth and pours his hart out to her. "I'm an idiot Elena, I swear that I never meant to break up with you in such a harsh way. Hell sweetheart I never meant to break up with you at all, I was under so much fucking pressure at school and was missing you like crazy. I fucked up Lena, I got drunk and smoked too much damn weed and fucked everything up." Elena let's more tears fall. Stefan looks into her beautiful eyes and breaks, "I should've never done that, it was so fucking wrong and I know that I hurt you. I've never been like that to you and it killed me to wake up the next day knowing how I had crushed us."

Elena nods her head, "I forgive you Stefan." They can see each other's breath coming out in the night air. Stefan licks his bottom lip and takes a step towards her, Elena doesn't move as he places a hand to her face running his thumb over her pink cheeks. "I love you Elena, I always have and I always will." She closes her eyes and more tears fall, she can't stop herself from leaning into his hand. She's missed him so much. "I dropped out of school." He let's the words fall from his lips causing her eyes to pop open. "Its not for me, I hate it. I want to open up a car garage with Damon here and have my damn trust fund that is more than enough to live off of. Fuck college, its just not for me." Elena knew that Damon and Stefan had always joked about opening up their own garage and she also knew that Stefan didn't have to have a job seeing that his trust fund would set him up for life. "I've already moved out of my apartment." "Why? Stefan you've always wanted to go to college in New York." She finally asks, her voice is small and child like. Stefan cups her face with both of his hands, "Because being away from you is not an option. The day I left for college I got to the airport and walked back out, Damon made me get on the plane. He said that New York was waiting on me, but it was you who was stuck here waiting for my return." Elena sucks in a breath, she didn't know this bit of information. "I love you baby and I will do whatever it takes to get us to where we were. I don't care if it takes me being seventy years old, I will not let you slip from my fingers over my fucked up actions. I'm going to make this right, Elena I love you more than i have ever loved anyone in my entire life. I can't live without you, that stupid shit i said was all a fucking lie."

Stefan pulls her to him burying his face into her hair, "I've never loved anyone like I love you, you have to know that Lena. I will always regret the words I said to you that night." Elena finds her shaky hands holding onto Stefan. She had come here to get him back, Matt had made her see that she still loves him and always will. He told her about how Stefan was messed up the night she called and how he had been in a slump ever since, she knew from Matt that Stefan hadn't meant a word of what he said. Stefan never lies and he always tries to right his wrongs even if it takes him years to do it. "I love you Stefan, I'm right here." She whispers while kissing the side of his neck. Relief floods Stefan as he pulls her closer to him, he kisses her like its his last day on earth. Elena accepts the kiss and finds herself moaning into his mouth, "I'm never leaving you again Lena, its you and me. Always baby." Elena's eyes snap open, she takes a deep breath backing away from him, taking his hands in hers she smiles while letting fresh tears prick her glossy eyes. "No, its not just you and me. Not anymore." Stefan's heart stops, before he can say anything Elena grips his hands harder. She brings his hands closer to her body and places them on her black sweater. "Its you, me and him." Stefan's eyes bug out of his head, pulling Elena into the light coming from the outside of the house he looks down to see his hands on Elena's baby bump. "I called that night to tell you that I'm pregnant Stefan, I was eight weeks at the time. I conceived the night before you left for New York. We're going to be parents to a little boy in May."

Stefan's eyes tear up, he drops to his knees a lays his head against her small round belly. "A boy?" He asks holding on to her. "I'm not for sure, I didn't want to find out the sex until the baby's born, but I know its a boy." She says her fingers raking through his hair. "Say something." She whispers. Stefan looks up to her, his tears are falling down his cold face. "I love him already." Elena smiles as she sobs. "Damon's reaction to you, he just found out?" Elena nods, "Yeah, I haven't left the house to see anyone after I started homeschooling. I go to the next town over to see a gynecologist so I can avoid people." Stefan gets back to his feet and kisses her while caressing her stomach. "There was something I wanted to do at the beach house the night I got arrested, but Damon said not to the night before when I called him and told him what I wanted to do. He said that I wasn't ready, but I am." Elena's eyebrows raise, "What did you want to do?" His hand goes back into his jacket, dropping to his knees Stefan opens his hand. Elena gasps and looks down to his open hand. A beautiful blue Tiffany box is opened with a sparkling diamond sitting in it, next to it is a key. "Move in with me and marry me Elena."

 **So I decided to do a teen pregnancy and have Stefan propose, but whatever I love the idea of Stelena babies... this has been the longest chapter I've written and the story is coming to a close heads up a Epilogue will be next , so what do yall think? Love? Hate? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

7 YEARS LATER

"Hudson Salvatore where did you put your sister's new Barbie?" Stefan asks his seven year old son who is busy getting his ball gear together for practice. "I hid it in the dog house." Hudson replies with a shrug never looking up at his dad. "She got annoying, so I hid it dad." Stefan shakes his head, "Buddy I know that your little sister can get on your nerves, but you have to remember that she's only four." Elena chose that moment to walk in with their tearful green eyed daughter clutching her hand, "Did he tell you where it is?" Stefan looks to his wife with a sweet smile,"He put it in Jasper's dog house." Hudson stands and looks at his little sister, her flushed cheeks and tear stained face makes the big brother break, his green eyes that are just like his dad and sister's show he's sorry for his actions. Hudson is the spitting image of Stefan in every way, jade has his eye color, but the rest of her is every inch Elena. Long straight brown hair, olive skin. She's gorgeous just like her mom. Stefan and Elena always got compliments on their kids looks and of course they knew how adorable their children are. "Sorry Jade, I'll go get it." Jade's face lights up and she breaks free from her mom to hug him. "Thanks brother, I love you." Hudson rolls his eyes and leaves for the backyard. "Boys." Elena states once the baby monitor goes off. Stefan chuckles picking up his princess. "What's wrong with boys?" Once they're in the nursery Elena picks up the three week old baby from his crib. "You all are a mess, breaking girls hearts so easy and being able to mend them just as easy." Stefan shakes his head and takes his tiny son from Elena after setting Jade on the floor, he lays him on the changing table. "No, that's just a Salvatore thing, right Gage?"

Elena smiles and leans against Stefan's back smiling, she's never been so happy in her life. They were married on January 1st, just eight days after he proposed to her. It was soon, but they couldn't wait. Elena's parents were supportive and paid for the entire event and had started becoming the parents they used to be when Hudson Oliver Salvatore was born. Jeremy said that babies always bring people together and he was glad to have his mom and dad back in his life as well. Stefan had used his trust fund to buy them a huge house not too far from the boarding house. Stefan and Damon had opened their garage and business was steady, Elena graduated high school and began taking online courses in writing. She had successfully written and published three books about a vampire romance that surpassed Twilight's fandom. When Hudson was two Stefan had proposed they have another baby and three months after their little man turned three, Jade Nevara Salvatore was born. Stefan and Elena had their ups and downs as husband and wife like all married couples do, but their love is stronger than ever. Still best friends and in love now at 25 and 26, their newest family member Gage Lexington Salvatore completed them. They were advised to not have anymore children after baby number three since Elena has to have Cesareans due to an emergency c-section she had after getting into a car wreck with Hudson when she was only thirty-four weeks pregnant. She and Stefan were terrified, but they made it through and had a healthy baby. Now their family is bigger and they wouldn't ever change a thing.

"So ball practice is in an hour then we have to meet up with Damon and Bonnie for dinner." Stefan reminds her once he's done with the diaper changing. Sighing Elena pulls back and sighs, "Bonnie is going crazy with wedding details, she needs to take a Xanax and smoke a joint." Stefan snorts at his wife, "I would pay money to see that." Elena shrugs and carefully walks out of the room, still recovering from the c-section she had to walk and move in ways to not pop her stitches. Stairs were a bitch and she could only pick up the baby, so Stefan was taking care of everything which he thought was what he was supposed to do. "I still can't believe my brother is going to be a married man." He chuckles following Elena down the stairs and into the kitchen where she packs up Gatorade into the cooler. "I thought Bonnie would be a Bennett forever." She tells him with a smile. Damon and Bonnie had been together for all this time and yet Damon hadn't proposed until the night of Elena's baby shower that Caroline had thrown. "You know, she just needs to let Care take over the wedding details." Stefan mentions thoughtfully, but the look on Elena's face says 'That would be a mistake'. Bonnie is headstrong and wants to do everything herself and that's just the way she'll have it. "Never mind." He mumbles causing Elena to giggle. Stefan's heart flops at that sound even after all these years, sometimes he reaches out in the middle of the night and touches his wife just to make sure he's not dreaming. Making sure he's not that 18 year old boy who didn't want to admit that he was in love with his best friend out of fear of losing her. Stefan also still apologizes to Elena for breaking up with her when he was in New York, she just kisses him and tells him all is forgiven and not to dwell on one mistake he made in the past.

As the family makes their way to the SUV that Stefan had just bought, he swoops Elena close to his side and kisses her neck. "Mrs. Salvatore I can't wait until these next few weeks are up, you're ass is driving me crazy." Elena's body is a freak of nature, after three babies and having them cut out of her, she still has an amazing body. No stretch marks, but a new nice size backside that Stefan was in love with. Giggling into his chest, she looks up into his eyes and melts. She still gets butterflies just looking at her hot husband, he can still have the affects on her that he did when they were teens. She hopes that Gage will have her eyes and look like his daddy, because Stefan is perfect in her eyes. She smiles blissfully, she never thought she'd have this with Stefan Salvatore. She loves being a mom and wife to him, and never regrets falling for her best friend. "Me either. I love you Mr. Salvatore." Stefan leans down to kiss Elena, a kiss that always takes her breath away. Stefan doesn't want anything else in his life, a beautiful wife, amazing kids and a family owned business was all he needed. Sure he grew up being a trust fund baby who at one time was a slut puppy in his teens, but Elena had always held his heart. She always would and he knew without a doubt that he, Stefan Salvatore could never love another. "I love you too, Mrs. Salvatore."

END

 **TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY, LIKED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED IT, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING IT. I'M GOING TO WRITE A NEW STELENA STORY AND HAVE IT ON HERE SOON, IT WILL BE RATED M. THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF RAPE, DRUG USE AND ATTEMPTED SUCICIDE. SO KEEP THAT IN MIND IF YOU CHOOSE TO READ IT! AGAIN THANKS FOR READING YOU AND ME ANF FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS!**


End file.
